Wind of changes
by AliceMarie08
Summary: La historia es una historia paralela a la Orden del Fenix. Intento construir un Harry con más confianza en si mismo que abrace no solo su parte Gryffindor sino también Slytherin. No está definida quien va a ser su pareja todavía depende a como avance la historia. Tmb contara con un Sirius más comprometido con su rol de padrino y un Dumbledore manipulador que puede ser bueno o malo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Todos los derechos y personajes le pertenecen a J._**

 **Wind of changes**

Harry se encontraba abatido por todo lo que había sucedido tras la culminación del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el retorno de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric, por lo que decidió ir a sentarse al borde del lago y recapacitar sobre su vida. No podía comprender como es que todo esto pudo haber sucedido, pero pensándolo mejor tampoco era improbable ya que en el transcurso de los cuatro años que lleva en Hogwarts, en todos y cada uno de ellos había sucedido algún acontecimiento que había puesto en riesgo su vida.

En el primer año, uno en el que tendría que haberse concentrado en sus estudios y aprendido todo sobre la magia que era novedosa para él principalmente, que había sido criado como un muggle, fue distinta al tener que ocuparse de derrotar un troll y recuperar la piedra filosofal de las manos de Voldemort. Es incomprensible que tres niños de once años pudieran superar obstáculos que tendrían que estar puestos para repeler a Voldemort, pero pensándolo mejor estaban realizados para que el se enfrentará en el final con Voldemort, porque si contamos con que el reto del ajedrez es perfecto para Ron que es un experto en el tema; Hermione por su parte posee gran cantidad de conocimientos que le ayudaran a entender cómo deshacerse del Lazo del diablo y el reto de lógica; y por su puesto Harry, no es casualidad que sea jugador estrella de Quidditch y pudiera superar la prueba de las llaves y el espejo de Oesed, cuando ya lo había encontrado en Navidad junto con la capa de invisibilidad que le había pertenecido a su padre, porque Dumbledore parecía siempre saberlo todo pero en el momento decisivo no se encontraba en el castillo y él tenía que resolver los problemas.

En el segundo año paso algo similar, tantos años y nadie pudo resolver el misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos y enfrentarse a las arañas y todo tipo de criaturas como un basilisco. Nuevamente Dumbledore pareciera estar probándoló, pero para que?

El tercer año tampoco está exento, aunque fuera uno de los más felices que Harry posea al descubrir que tenía familia en su padrino:Sirius Black. Pero ese no es el caso, Dumbledore con todos los títulos que posee y los contactos en el ministerio, no podía conseguir que a Sirius le dieran que el juicio que se merece?. No nos dijo Snape en su clase de la existencia de veritaserum que usaron con Barty Cruch Jr, o en todo caso interrogar a los testigosque estuvieron presente en el momento de la revelación del traidor Peter Pettigrew que fueron Harry, Ron,Hermione y otro amigo del colegio de mis padres como lo fue Remus Lupin. Todo parecería indicar como si Dumbledore quisiera mantenerlo aislado del mundo y sumergido en la ignorancia.

Y este año! El maldito torneo de los tres magos! Porque nadie salió en su defensa, o que con la posibilidad de que los estudiantes se sintieran dispuestos a participar, que la única protección existente con la que contaba el Cáliz era una línea de edad! Voldemort tuvo el camino despejado para poder secuestrarlo en cualquier momento. Se sentía desprotegido en el lugar que había considerado con el primer hogar en su vida.

PORQUE? Parecía ser el gran enigma de su vida. Todo parecía indicar que su vida estaba siendo controlada por unas manos invisibles para que realizará algo, no sabía que, no podía entender porque pero la sensación de ser un títere tenía que terminar!

Decidió recostarse sobre el césped y cerrar los ojos, recordó su primer año en Hogwarts cuando en la cama de hospital le pregunto a Dumbledore el motivo por el cual Voldemort había decidido ir a perseguir a su familia, parecía estar en aquella pregunta la solución a este misterio, que fue lo que llevó a sus padres a decidir esconderse bajo el encantamiento fidelio. De repente, sintió una brisa fría que le dio escalofríos y le hizo recordar la sensación que le producían los dementores, y en sus oídos le resonaron los gritos de suplica de su madre:

\- a Harry no, a Harry no por favor tómame a mi.  
\- Apártate...

Se reincorporó, abrió los ojos y se paso las manos por su cabellos. Voldemort no fue por su padres, fue por el. Pero porque! Que peligro podía generarle un bebe. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a esta incognita, un motivo el cual por más que pensara no lograba descubrir.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, sabia era algo que tendría que contar con si mismo en esta búsqueda. Toda su vida dependió de él, no necesitaba de otros, era el momento de sacar a relucir su parte de Slytherin, tenía que empezar a planificar y a buscar maneras de poder sobrevivir sus futuros encuentros contra Voldemort, después de todo este parecía estar dispuesto a matarlo y el no podía seguir siendo el mismo niño ignorante de siempre,no es que él carecía de capacidad de estudio sino que había aprendido desde muy corta edad que si tenía notas mas altas que Dudley tendría problemas con tíos y lo mas probable era que transcurriera una semana en la alacena sin comer. Se prepararía estudiaría magia seriamente. El iba a sobrevivir y proteger a su familia, no iba a morir sin dar batalla.

Miro su reloj y recordó que ya no funcionaba después de la segunda prueba. Ese era otro aspectos de su vida que tenía que cambiar, tenía dinero y iba a usarlo para comprar todos las herramientas que ayuden a su supervivencia.

Vio que las luces del gran comedor estaban encendidas, debía ser la hora de la cena pero no estaba de ánimos de ver a nadie, así que decidió dirigirse a las cocinas. Paso por retrato y acaricio el lugar que le permitiría la entrada, y de inmediato se le abalanzó sobre él un elfo, que se abrazó a sus piernas

\- Harry Potter ha venido. Hay algo que Harry Potter necesite?- Dijo Dobby, quien se encontraba vestido de una forma bastante estrafalaria con sus calcetines de distintos colores.

\- Hola Dobby, pasaba por aquí y quería saber si me podrían dar algo de cenar?

\- Si por supuesto gran Harry Potter, sera un honor- respondió el elfo emocionado. En ese momento desapareció y volvió a aparecer con una fuente repleta de comida que parecía estar preparada para cinco personas. Suprimió una carcajada ante la locura de comer semejante banquete por si solo, si accediera a comer todo tendría que volver al hospital más tarde y por este año era sufiente, no creía que a Madam Pompley le agradará sus continuas visitas y menos si fueran seguidas en tan corto tiempo. Sintiéndose que no podría solo invito a Dobby a sentarse con él y el elfo inmediatamente se largo a llorar.

\- Harry Potter es un gran mago. Todos hablan de su grandeza- decía

\- Hum... Tómelo como una muestra de agradecimiento porque sin las branquialgas no podría haber superado la segunda prueba- Esto pareció haber emocionado mas al elfo que lloraba a mares y hablaba de su grandeza.

\- No Harry Potter, Dobby nunca podrá agradecerle lo suficiente por haberlo liberado de su antiguos amos, señor. Dobby haría lo que sea por usted.

Esta afirmación lo dejo pensativo por un momento, si le pedía a Dobby ser su elfo domestico tendría la posibilidad de mejorar su estancia en los Dursleys o Durkaban como prefería llamarle, ya que eran muy pocas las diferencias que existían entre una presión y el infierno personas que había sufrido Harry con ellos. Sus tíos nunca le habían levantado la mano pero siempre recurrieron a la ausencia de comidas o una pequeña sacudida cuando realizaba magia accidental o daba muestras de su anormalidad como le gustaba definirlas. Así que decidio implementar su idea.

\- Dobby estaba pensando a usted le gustaría ser mi elfo, le pagaría un sueldo y más de lo que cobra aquí en Hogwarts sumado a la posibilidad de contar con días libres para que pueda hacer lo que usted desee.

El elfo rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.  
\- Trabajar para Harry Potter seria un honor- dijo - aunque Dobby señor quisiera preguntarle si Winky también podría trabajar para usted, ella todavía no se recupera de su adicción a la cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry se quedo pensando un momento y llego a la conclusión de que más ayuda no le vendría mal. - Dobby conoces un lugar en el que podamos hablar sin ser escuchados sería genial.- aunque lo había dicho más para si mismo, no espero que el elfo tuviera la respuesta a su dilema.

\- si señor,por supuesto, esta la habitación que viene y que va o más conocida como la sala multipropósito de la cual solo muy pocos conocen. Se encuentra en el séptimo piso y hay que girarse tres veces frente al retrato y dará lugar a aquello que queramos que sea.

Lo miro por un momento sorprendido, no sabía muy bien que esperar pero digamos que en estos momentos a muy pocas horas de abordar el tren de regreso se encontraba desesperado.

\- Ok, podrías llamar a Winky así de paso les explico a ambos mis planes.

\- Si señor - al momento regreso con Winky

\- Bueno me alegro que estén aquí.  
Salieron de las cocinas y se dirigieron al séptimo piso, pareciera que todo el mundo está cenando y por suerte los pasillos estaban desiertos. Avanzaron por los corredores y como le había indicado Dobby, se giró teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba una sala donde pudieran realizar sus planes y que contara con aquello que necesitara para su supervivencia, al abrir la puerta se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que tenía en frente, era una sala redonda con estantes a ambos costado con gran cantidad de libros sobre distintas temáticas, decidió acercarse a uno de los estantes para poder leer y vio algunos títulos como "Aprenda cómo proteger la mente" , "Descubra su animal interno" y algunos sobre las materias que se dictaban en Hogwarts entre ellas pociones, transformaciones, defensa, runas y otros mas. Tomo uno de los libros que le llamó la atención que se dividía en dos tomos "Ofensiva" "Defensivo" por Godric Griffyndor, que abrió y inmediatamente vio que era justo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Más adelante en el centro se encontraba un baúl que era similar al que poseía pero al abrirlo supuso que era parecido al que estuvo encerrado Alastor Moody cuando fue secuestrado por el mortifago. Decidió que más tarde vería que hacer con este. Se giró hacia los elfos que lo miraban atentamente.

\- Necesito de su ayuda. Tengo que hacer algo para hacerlos oficialmente mis elfos domésticos?

\- El señor solo tiene que darnos su mano para sellar el pacto de servidumbre del elfo doméstico.

\- Bien- dijo Harry y procedieron a realizarlo con ambos - Bueno, se que ambos trabajaban aquí en Hogwarts, así que cuando hablen con Dumbledore si es posible díganles que consiguieron un nuevo trabajo pero no le digan quien los contrato sino que es con una nueva familia, por el momento no quiero que sepan que ambos son mis elfos ya que debemos proceder con precaución para que nadie se entere de lo que estamos tramando, parece ser que hay ciertas personas que no tienen interés en mi bienestar. Por ahora continúen trabajando aquí en Hogwarts hasta que finalice el periodo escolar, mañana nos reuniremos aquí para definir que hacer y ver como trasladar estos libros. Necesitaremos dinero así que supongo que tendremos que ir Gringots.

Pero primero dejemos en claro una serie de reglas que quiero que tengan en cuenta, ambos gozarán de ciertos privilegios, antes que mis ayudantes son mis amigos así que no aceptare que ambos se castiguen, si consideran que hicieron algo mal prefiero que vengan a hablar directamente conmigo y lo solucionaremos. Lo siguiente es que ambos utilizarán ropas, no no es lo que piensan, no los estoy hechando - agregó al ver la reacción de ambos elfos- quiero que lleven una especie de uniforme o ropa que a ustedes le gusten llevar pero no esos trapos viejos.

Ambos lo miraban con ojos de plato y le agradecieron eternamente.  
Se despidió y se dirigió a la sala común pensativo, tenía que tener siempre a mano su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador, no sabe cuantos enemigos pueda tener, en estos momentos se encontraba en el medio de dos fuerzas enfrentadas. Se rió al pensar que se estaba convierto en paranoico al igual que Ojo-loco.

Apenas al abrir el retrato de la dama gorda al casi chocarse con un preocupado Ron y Hermione.

\- Donde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados - preguntó Hermione.

\- Necesita un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de todo lo que sucedió- mintió Harry

\- Ah bueno, estábamos preocupados - dijo Ron

\- Lo sé.. Ya prepararon los baúles- dijo rápido cambiando el tema

\- Ehhh no, tenemos tiempo- dijo Ron sonrojándose

\- No puedo creer Ronald siempre es lo mismo - dijo Hermione

Harry prediciendo que este era el comienzo de unas de sus típicas peleas decidió la oportunidad para excusarse e irse a dormir. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para culminar sus planes antes de subirse al tren, y no contaba con mucho tiempo. Subió las escaleras mientras que de fondo escuchaba a sus mejores amigos, se cambio y se recostó en su cama. Coloco un encantamiento tempus con alarma a las 4 de la mañana. Inhalo profundamente y en muy poco tiempo logro quedarse dormido con todo el cansancio acumulado durante el día.

 _ **Bueno que les parecio? en los próximo capitulos sera acerca del regreso de Harry a casa de sus tios y de la visita a Gringots. Espero comentarios:**_

 ** _Estoy intentando definir quién sera la pareja de Harry. Estoy entre Daphne (Slytherin), Ginny (Griffindor) y Susan (Hufflepuff). Solo una voy a escoger no me gustan las historias donde Harry es un playboy para eso lo tenemos a Sirius que en esta historia va a cobrar mayor protagonismo que en el libro de la orden._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A las 4 am escucho la alarma se levantó, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador y salió del retrato dirigiéndose al séptimo piso. Allí dentro llamo a Dobby y Winky y se dirigió a ellos:

\- Revisaremos que capacidad tiene el baúl y procederemos a pasar todo lo que se encuentre en esta habitación al baúl. Ambos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Se arrodillo junto al baúl, y distinguió algo de lo que no se había percatado antes, en él estaba inscrito "Potter", se quedó pensativo por un instante contemplando la posibilidad de que esto hubiera pertenecido a algún descendiente de su familia pero decidió no pensar más ya que contaban con poco tiempo e ingreso en el baúl.

Tal como lo había pensado tenía 7 compartimentos:

El primero era una biblioteca que era perfecta para los libros que tenía que transportar, y a su vez, en ella ya habían estanterías repletas con más libros, hecho un vistazo y vio en uno de ellos tenía titulado " _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_ " estos le explicarían más sobre su familia que, hasta el momento sus conocimientos sobre su historia y descendencia eran casi inexistentes, tuvo que recordarse así mismo que ahora no era el momento para leer y echar un vistazo a los libros así que ordenó a los elfos que comenzará a introducir en el baúl, los libros de la sala multipropósito en un estante que se encontraba vacío en el fondo.

El segundo compartimiento era depósito lleno de armas de todo tipo: espadas, dagas, escudos, etc. Y también allí se podía distinguir un tapiz con la inscripción en inglés: " _Love your family, protect the true and kill your enemies" (Ama a tu familia, protege la verdad y mata a tus enemigos)._ En el tapiz encontró había gran cantidad de nombres y la imagen de lo que parecía ser un león y un animal esquelético similar al Grimm de aspecto extraño.

El tercer compartimento era una cocina y lo que parecía ser una bodega para almacenar y mantener caliente o fría la comida. Ya cuando consiguiera el dinero compraría alimentos para almacenar y con ello tratar de mantenerse sano lo que dure su instancia en los Dursleys.

El cuarto compartimiento era un salón lleno de ingredientes y calderos necesarios para realizar pociones. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de un material especial que impediría que alguna explosión destruyera todo a su paso.

El quinto compartimento era una sala de duelo que le vendría muy bien para practicar magia aunque todavía tenía que ver cómo deshacerse del rastreador del ministerio en su varita. Posiblemente los goblins conozcan un método capaz de deshacerse de ello, era otro ítem que agregaría a su lista para tener en cuenta cuando fuera al banco. Continuo su recorrido.

El sexto compartimento era una sala de estar similar a la sala común de Gryffindor con un hogar y sillones cómodamente distribuidos, el lugar trasmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que lo ayudaría a relajarse y alivianar tensiones en algún momento de relax dentro de su agenda tan apretada de cosas por hacer porque, aunque tuviera una misión en mente no por ello iba a deshacerse del lujo de un merecido descanso cuando lo necesitara.

Finalmente, llegó al séptimo compartimiento en el que había una habitación con una cama de dosel, las paredes de un color crema, con muebles y ropero para todas sus ropas. Fue en ese momento en el que no pudo contener e evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, era la primera vez que sentía que se encontraba en un lugar al que podría llamar hogar y era suyo, solamente suyo. Tomo aire y respiro profundamente y salió justo para ver a Dobby y Winky transportar los últimos libros que quedaban en la sala. Agito su varita para ver la hora y vio que estaban justos para poder regresar a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Lo conseguimos a partir de ahora nos encontraremos en el baúl una vez que esté en la casa de mis tíos. Se despidió de ambos prometiéndoles llamarlos apenas se encontrara en Durkaban.

Se arrodillo nuevamente frente al baúl y le aplico el cerrojo, el cual sólo podía ser activado por medio de una clave. Decidido a hacer uso de todas sus habilidades opto usar el don que le dio Voldemort cuando intentó matarlo cuando era bebe, la lengua parsel, se imaginó una serpiente e introdujo como clave "libre". Encogió el baúl y salió. Se calzo la capa de invisibilidad y volvió a los dormitorios justo a tiempo al ver que algunos compañeros habían empezado a levantarse. Se bañó y se encontró con un Ron que continuaba sin querer levantarse, después de un buen rato bajaron juntos y se dirigieron a los trenes para buscar un compartimiento vacío al que más tarde se sumaron Neville y Ginny. Viajo silenciosamente mirando por la ventana notando que sus amigos lo miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, pero no le importo porque tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Antes de bajar le entrego el dinero del Torneo a los gemelos, y en la estación de encontró con la señora Weasley que le di uno de sus famosos abrazos que casi lo dejo sin respirar. A lo lejos vio a su tío Vernon que estaba esperándolo.

\- Vamos muchacho que no tengo todo el día- subieron al auto y Harry vio la oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

\- Tío Vernon podrías dejarme en Londres que voy a encontrarme con mi padrino. Más tarde iré a la casa en colectivo.- agrego rápidamente

Su tío comenzó a ponerse colorado y a despotricarlo pero sabía que terminaría llevándolo por miedo a recibir alguna represalia por parte de Sirius.

\- No pienses que vas a poder hacer todo lo que gustes muchacho porque acepte llevarte. Te esperan tareas que hacer.

\- Si tío Vernon- dijo apretando los dientes.

Entre sus tíos y Harry no existía ninguna forma de amor ni de relación familiar. Ellos nada más estaban relacionados por sangre y punto.

Lo dejo a unas cuadras del Caldero Chorreante, antes de regresar al auto e irse como alma que lo lleva el diablo, Harry continuo caminando pero previo a ingresar a la taberna decidió comprar una gorra que le ocultaría la cicatriz con forma de rayo con el dinero que poseía de lo que había encontrado en casa Dursley a lo largo de su vida luego de sus tareas hogareñas. No era robar lo consideraba como una recompensa luego de su duro trabajo.

Continuo su camino, toco los ladrillos que se abrieron al Callejón Diagon, bajo por la calle y fue a Gringots:

\- Hola, me gustaría hablar con un representante sobre mi baúl y el estado de mis cuentas.

\- Y usted quién es? - respondió cortante el goblin.

Levante un poco la gorra ,y el goblin comprendió de inmediato  
\- Señor Potter. Primero es necesario comprobar su identidad., acompáñeme por aquí.  
Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta un despacho y lo hizo pasar.  
\- Señor Potter, mi nombre es Burzell, necesitaremos siete gotas de sangre en el pergamino para corroborar que es usted es quien afirma ser.  
Le alcanzo una daga con la que le corto el dedo y dejo sangrar sobre el pergamino en el que se comenzaron a formaron las palabras:

 **Harrison "Harry" James Evans Potter**  
 **Heredero** de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter/ Black/ Peverell/ Gryfindor/ Evans

 **Padre:** James Charlus Potter

 **Madre:** Lily Elizabeth Potter (Evans)

 **Padrino:** Sirius Orion Black

 **Baúl Potter** (acceso limitado/ n° 10)  
galeones

Propiedades, joyas, portarretratos, armamentos, etc  
 **Baúl escolar** n°713  
10.000 galeones

 **Peverell Baul n° 12 (acceso limitado)**

5.000.000 galeones

Joyas, libros

 **Black Baul n°787 (acceso limitado)**

galeones

Propiedades, joyas, armamentos, objetos oscuros, etc

 **Gryffindor Baúl**

Portarretrato, Propiedad Hogwarts (1/4), espada de Godrid Gryffindor (ubicación desconocida)

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era increíblemente rico! creía además que hasta podía llegar a ser más rico que los Malfoy y eso ya era decir mucho. Cerro su boca al ver la sonrisa siniestra en el la cara del goblin, tenía más preguntas que con las que había ingresado previamente pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. El goblin viendo que el humano estaba indeciso decidió comenzar con la conversación.

-Como verá señor Potter usted es una de las personas más poderosas del país, y no solo eso sino que cuando sea mayor de edad podrá formar parte del Winzengamot como representante de las casas a las que esta designado como heredero. Un día usted será la cabeza de estas familias y podrá ejercer gran influencia sobre sus miembros. Le aconsejo que se informe y estudie etiqueta y normas de conducta nobiliaria, además de conocimientos en economía que le ayuden a invertir sabiamente el capital que posee disponible.

\- Gracias por el consejo maestro goblin Burzell, quisiera saber como es posible que sea heredero de algunas casas como Peverell, Black, .., y si es posible por favor puede llamarme Harry,señor Potter me hace sentir que aun continuo en el colegio- pregunto Harry.

\- Muy bien Harry, usted puede llamarme Burzell- respondio el goblin sorprendido por la respetuosidad con la que se dirigía el humano hacia la criatura, trato al cual no estaban acostumbrados muchos de ellos- Algunas casas lo nombraron heredero gracias a la herencia proveniente de los descendientes de sangre como en el caso de Potter, Gryffindor, Evans y Peverell. En el caso de la Casa de los Black es por medio de su padrino Sirius Black que en el momento de nacer lo designo como su sucesor, y al no haber sido provisto de un juicio permaneció siendo cabeza de la familia aunque se encontrara en Azkaban, es un derecho el cual no puede ser revocado.

\- Humm.., tendré que informarme del tema, pero por el momento me gustaría recorrer el baúl principal por si encuentro algo interesante.

\- Le recuerdo señor Potter que al ser un mago menor de edad y no contar con la autorización de su guardián responsable no puede retirar de los baúles dinero, si le es posible el caso de muebles o accesorios que le resulten interesantes. Existen métodos que le permitirían obtener completo control sobre su herencia como la emancipación pero le recomendaría que lo utilizara como último recurso ya que no cuenta con los conocimientos necesarios, ni la edad para que sea considerado apto para adquirir una gran cantidad de responsabilidades.

\- Si comprendo muy bien, por el momento tengo gran cantidad de responsabilidades y problemas para lidear con más, pero quisiera dejar la puerta abierta en el caso de que surgiera algún tipo de improvisto que me obligar a tomar tan pronta decisión- respondió

\- Comprendo señ… Harry, tendremos listos los papeles- dijo el goblin

\- Por otro lado, me gustaría saber si el banco cuenta con tarjetas o algún medio que me facilité el traslado y la posibilidad de acceder a mi dinero rápidamente de mi baúl sin necesidad de recurrir al banco? –pregunto Harry

\- Si, contamos con ambas alternativas cuando usted regrese del baúl tendremos lista la tarjeta que le será disponible en el mundo muggle, por otro lado en el banco disponemos de una billetera a la que introduce la cantidad deseada para realizar cualquier tipo de compra, solo necesitaremos unas gotas de sangre que lo vincularan a usted y a su baúl, y le será imposible a cualquier persona que no sea usted el uso de su dinero.

\- Tomare ambas, por el momento. Tengo otra consulta de carácter más privado y personal- dijo Harry bajando un poco la voz, a lo que el goblin asintió prestando cuidadosa atención- existe alguna manera de deshacerse del rastreador para poder realizar magia afuera de Hoqwarts, necesito de la posibilidad de prepararme tanto en terreno teórico como practico de la magia ante cualquier imprevisto que se suscite con el retorno de Voldemort, No puedo permanecer pasivo ante la presencia de amenaza.

El goblin lo miro atentamente y respondió- Desgraciadamente carecemos de ese tipo de magia Harry, el rastreador se rompe cuando el mago cumple diecisiete años- dijo el goblin a lo que Harry suspiro decepcionado- pero.., existen lugares a los que no les importaría el vender una segunda varita que no contenga el rastreador, le recomendaría dirigirse a Callejón Knocktun- dijo, a Harry se le ilumino el rostro inmediatamente- eso sí tendría mucho cuidado si fuera tu Harry, son tiempos oscuros y más para el Niño que Vivió, así que le recomendaría que si desea realizar la excursión de todas las maneras tome todo los recaudos necesarios.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Harry levanto la vista – Le agradezco su sinceridad Burzell, hare eso mismo, por el momento me gustaría bajar a mi baúl y así poder realizar compras antes de que se haga más tarde. Espero poder continuar la buena relación con usted y muchas gracias por los consejos e atención.

Harry quien ya estaba planificando lo que tenía que hacer no se dio cuenta de la cara de confusión y sorpresa del goblin, este le dirigió su particular sonrisa y le dijo- un goblin lo acompañará a los baúles. Le recomiendo que solo ingrese al baúl de los Potter y Gryffindor porque los demás baúles llevan tiempo sin ser abiertos y la familia Black se caracteriza por ser peligrosa y sangrienta a la hora de resguardar sus tesoros.

-Muchas gracias- se despidió del goblin y camino junto a otro que lo acompaño hasta los carritos por los que prosiguieron el viaje al centro de la tierra hacia los baúles.

-Baúl n°10!- anuncio el goblin- para ingresar debe pronunciar "Yo Harrison James Potter clamo mi derecho de sangre y nacimiento como hijo de la casa de los Potter". Harry repitió tras el goblin, temoroso de que algo pudiera salir mal, pero en ese instante las dos puestas adornadas con leones a ambos costados se abrieron de par en par. No pensó que continuarían las sorpresas ya que si había quedado impresionado con su baúl escolar, su cara ante tremenda vista debía ser de incredulidad.

Entro en el baúl teniendo cuidado de notar las monedas y viendo si había algo que le pudiera servir, continuo adentrándose hasta que escucho un voz que pronunciaba su nombre que lo sobresalto;

-Harry!

Se giró pero no vio a nadie.

Esa misma voz le dijo: - En la pared, a tu derecha-

Se giró y lo que vio género que los ojos se le llenara rápidamente de lágrimas de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Era tal el sentimiento de felicidad que embargaba su pecho que apenas pudo pronunciar las palabra que nunca pensó decir en su vida:

\- Mamá…. Papá


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sus padres!

Su madre que lo miraba con una nota de orgullo y con sus ojos verdes brillantes idénticos a los de Harry cubiertos con lágrimas, y a su lado, su padre que parecía un copia exacta de él mismo excepto por el color de ojos y la cicatriz, lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa que denotaba su picardía que definía al merodeador que había sido un día.

Harry no creía poder formular alguna frase en ese momento y menos aún decir algo. Espero tanto este momento, tenía tantas cosas que decirles.

\- Bueno hijo no vas a quedar viéndonos todo el día, ya sé que soy hermoso y que puedo dejar a todos embelesados con mi perfecta figura per ….- dijo James Potter pero fue interrumpido por su esposa quien le pego en la nuca.

\- James se serio, por favor!- decía Lily con una sonrisa.

\- No, yo soy James no Sirius- se reía James mientras que esquivaba otro golpe de Lily.

Se giró para mirar directamente a su hijo:

\- Harry hijo porque no has venido a visitarnos antes, el irresponsable de tu padrino tendría que haberte traído cuando cumplieras once años- dijo Lily

\- Es que mamá… – Harry adoraba dirigirse a sus padres- no sabía de la existencia del baúl y menos de que había retratos con los que podía hablar. Además, Sirius tuvo dificultades ya que el no pudo criarme.

\- Cómo?! En que estaba pensando Sirius, si dejamos explícitamente en nuestro testamento que el seria el responsable de tu crianza. Quien te crio entonces- dijo Lily, con los ojos que parecían irradiar fuego.

\- ….- susurro Harry a quién su madre le comenzaba a dar miedo.

\- Hijo, podrías repetir lo que dijiste que no se entendió nada- dijo James.

\- Tía Petunia y Tio Vernon- dijo Harry sonrojándose

\- QUE!?- exploto Lily quien no hizo esperar la serie de improperios dirigidos a la persona que en su sano juicio dejara a su hijo con la cara de caballo de su hermana y a la ballena de su marido. Si su madre hubiera estado viva en este momento hubiera liquidado a Dumbledore con un solo hechizo.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la descripción de sus tíos e imaginarse el destino de Dumbledore.

\- Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación jovencito- dijo severamente Lily- queremos saber qué es lo que sucedió en todo el tiempo que no estuvimos presente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, esa iba a ser la conversación más larga y seguramente termine castigado el resto de su vida por todas las aventuras por las que había transcurrido en todos sus años en Hogwarts, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes mamá que tenemos la misma opinión respecto de mis tíos. Mamá, papá- agregó- no cuento con mucho tiempo, existe la posibilidad de que los pueda llevar conmigo porque tengo que regresar a casa de mis tíos y no puedo estar hasta tan tarde- pregunto.

\- Humm Harry mira que escapándote de la casa de tus tíos- dijo James enjuagándose un lagrima falsa- más orgulloso no podría estar.

\- James! - grito Lily con una sonrisa sabiendo que a James le encantaría conocer más sobre su hijo y descubrir si existían similitudes entre su paso por Hogwarts y el de su hijo.

\- Está bien, está bien… - suspiro James y mirando a su hijo que lo miraba con una sonrisa, le contesto seriamente- Si hijo, solamente un miembro de la familia Potter puede descolgar los retratos, también si es posible adéntrate más en el baúl y toma los retratos de tus abuelos Charlus y Dorea que están sobre el final de la esquina.

A Harry se le iluminaron inmediatamente los ojos, y rápidamente saco su varita para agrandar el baúl pero recordó que no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts porque sino recibiría otra carta del Ministerio por el uso indebido de la magia. Miro a su padre y le pregunto:

\- Papá, existe alguna manera en que pueda hacer magia sin ser detectado porque necesito agrandar mi baúl en el que existe una sala en la que puedo colocarlos.

\- No te preocupes por eso – le guiño James- el ministerio no puede detectar la magia que es realizada en ambientes o lugares que estén repletos de la misma. Es un mecanismo de control principalmente sobre los nacidos muggle.

\- Como? Porque tanta injusticia- dijo Lily

James se encogió de hombros – lo siento amor, pero la norma fue regulado por los sangre pura para demostrar su supremacía sobre el resto- pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello – agrego rápidamente viendo la expresión de su mujer.

Mientras tanto Harry saco su varita y agrando el baúl y llamo a sus elfos:

\- Dobby, Winky – los llamo y aparecieron- quiero presentarles a mis padres- Ambos saludaron respetuosamente, al mismo tiempo que Harry volvía a dirigirse hacia ellos- necesito que coloquen sus retrato en el sexto compartimiento del baúl y que luego regresen para que puedan trasladar también los retratos de mis abuelos.

\- Mamá, papá una vez que esté en casa de mis tíos continuamos hablando.– dijo Harry

\- No te preocupes Harry, esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Te amamos hijo- dijo Lily

\- Cuídate hijo, dentro de un rato nos vemos y pórtate bien que no me entere de tus escapadas – le guiño nuevamente James ante el grito de Lily de fondo continuo- Si estas interesado en un costado están nuestros baúles del colegio en el que tenemos nuestros libros y notas, diarios y otros objetos personales como fotos y demás que nos gustarían que tengas, son todos tuyos y podrían servirte en un futuro.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry continúo su camino en el baúl hasta que encontró los baúles de sus padres y le indico a Dobby que también los llevara y le pidió si también podía llevar su baúl personal con todos los útiles escolares que había llevado, así no tendría que cargarlo todo el viaje. Por suerte había decidido enviar a Hedwig a casa de sus tíos volando antes que tener que cargar su jaula todo el trayecto. Tal y como le habían indicado sus padres se acercó a los retratos de sus abuelos que lo miraron con felicidad y rápidamente parecieron percibir de quien se trataba.

\- Hola pequeño, tú debes ser Harry el hijo de James. Mírate cuanto has crecido y pensar que ayer eras un pequeño bebe- dijo amigablemente, quien Harry suponía debía ser su abuela Dorea.

\- Si soy yo, un placer conocerlos- dijo Harry sonrojándose

\- No seas tímido que no mordemos, ese es una de las ventajas de los retratos por suerte – dijo con una sonrisa Charlus- eso si no te vas a ir de aquí tratándonos como extraños no? – agrego- mínimo llámanos Nana y Abue, así era como te referías a nosotros siendo bebe.

\- Gracias Nana y Abue, le indicare a Winky que los lleven también dentro del baúl y continuaremos charlando allí más tarde.

Se despidió de sus abuelos y salió del baúl, se disculpó con el goblin que debía de encontrarse molesto por haberlo esperado un gran rato. Se subieron a los carritos y avanzaron hacia el baúl de Gryffindor que estaba siendo custodiado por un dragón. Pensó que Hagrid estaría encantado de ver tal criatura, mientras que él, se había prometido así mismo no volver a cruzarse nuevamente con un dragón luego de la primera prueba del torneo, todo parecía indicar que la vida de Harry estaba marcada a encontrar todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas, capaz debía comenzar a escribir un libro, se rio e inmediatamente desecho la idea ya que ante la sola imagen del libro se le venía la brillante sonrisa de Gilderoy Lockhart.

El goblin abrió el baúl y se adentró al mismo. Vio un montón de joyas y solamente un retrato que en su borde decía _Godric Gryffindor_ pero que parecía estar dormido, no sabía por qué pero tenía una sensación de que debía llevarlo consigo por si necesitaba de algún consejo o despertara, más tarde se lo preguntaría a sus padres.

\- Volvamos a la superficie, por favor- dijo, al llegar al Hall se despidió de Burzell quien le otorgo la tarjeta para manejarse en el mundo muggle, y le explico:

\- Harry cuando cumplas diecisiete años recién ahí podrás hacer uso de los anillos que marcaran tu status como cabeza del clan Potter y de las otras casas, salvo que recurras a la emancipación también podrás tener acceso a los mismos. Por otra parte, te aconsejo que te hagas ver por un sanador para que vea su historial médico ya que viéndote a simple vista se puede ver síntomas de malnutrición, y si es posible, hágase ver la prescripción de sus anteojos, aquí a unos pocas cuadras hay un especialista en ojos que lo podrá examinar.

\- Muchas gracias Burzell- dijo Harry, se despidió y salió al Callejón Diagon arreglándose su gorra para no ser distinguido, asegurandose de que su cicatriz no se encuentre visible.

Decidido a alcazar todas sus metas avanzo a paso decidido por las calles empedradas del callejon.

 ** _Bueno por hoy esta es la nueva actualización, Espero comentarios sobre que les parece la historia hasta el momento... Saludos hasta la próxima actualización! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Al salir de Gringotts, Harry llamó a Hedwig, que estaba encaramado en un poste de luz cerca, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Aunque el Callejón Diagon le había parecido muy bullicioso a Harry en el pasado, pero las multitudes de hoy no parecía tan grande. Sospechaba que era porque la época escolar no había comenzado, y la gente estaba pasando tiempo con sus familias. De todos modos, Harry disfrutó de las calles tranquilas. Se sentía más relajado mirando hacia las ventanas solo, y supuso que había menos posibilidades de que él podría ser reconocido.

"¿Qué debemos comprar primero Hedwig?" Harry le preguntó a su lechuza, que estaba posado en el hombro-¿Qué tal esto? - Vamos a Eeylops Owl Emporium para conseguirle algunas golosinas para búhos, y luego podríamos echar un vistazo a esa tienda mágica instrumento al lado? ¿Suena bien?"

Hedwig, que parece haber comprendido lo que significaban las golosinas no eran una mala idea, ululó de acuerdo. Eeylops estaba situada justo en frente de la Leaky Cauldron, así que Harry supuso que era una buena idea empezar por ahí de todos modos. En lugar de correr por todo el Callejón Diagon, Harry acaba de hacer un lazo grande -Puede tomar todo el día-'pensó Harry, pero, de nuevo, tengo que regresar a los Dursley antes de que alguien comience a sospechar de mi ausencia.

El viaje a Eeylops sólo duró un corto tiempo; a sólo unos minutos a comprar las golosinas búho, y otro poco para tomar una rápida mirada alrededor de la tienda. La bruja que trabaja detrás del mostrador estaba impresionada con la bolsa de dinero encantado de Harry, así que Harry se apresuró para no llamar la atención.

La tienda justo al lado era uno que había estado en una vez antes, pero Harry dos años mayor ahora, y había cogido un interés de instrumentos mágicos de sus maestros los últimos años. Pero antes de ir en busca de extrañas esferas de plata que al parecer no hicieron nada, Harry ya se había prometido a sí mismo un nuevo reloj, el que le había pertenecido a Dudley ya no funcionaba luego de entrar al lago para participar de la segunda prueba del torneo. Había querido un reloj mágico desde que había visto uno, y ahora era su oportunidad.

-Buenas- el hombre de la tienda saludó a Harry - Bienvenido a mi tienda, en que lo puedo ayudar o busca algo específico?

En realidad, estaba interesado en el reloj - Harry respondió -Me gustaría pasar algún tiempo mirando a su alrededor, pero sé con certeza que necesito un nuevo reloj de pulsera. Yo nunca he tenido una mágico antes, y estoy interesado en ellos."

-Ciertamente, señor. Contamos con una amplia variedad para elegir, tanto en estilo como en su función- Te voy a enseñar algunas selecciones.-

Harry siguió al hombre a una vitrina, no muy lejos, asegurándose de mantener la cabeza hacia abajo y de mantenerse cubierto.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Tiene algo específico en mente?" Preguntó el hombre

\- Er, no realmente. Sé que todavía quiero ser capaz de decir la hora normal. Algunos relojes asistente que he visto no muestran eso. He visto un reloj con planetas en él, y otro con las manos que representan a los miembros de una familia que apuntan a su ubicación, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que hacen -

\- Realmente no tiene idea de lo que estás buscando, entonces, ¿verdad?- Aunque sonaba grosero, el hombre simplemente dijo un hecho. -Bueno, déjame explicarte algunas opciones diferentes. Este reloj aquí es como la que usted ha mencionado, y tiene un número máximo de seis manos que se pueden asignar a diferentes personas, por lo general los amigos y la familia. Usted necesitará un pedazo de su cabello durante los hechizos para trabajar, y como usted ha dicho, hace un seguimiento de su ubicación. Todos mis relojes dicen la hora exacta; en este modelo sólo hay que pulsar el botón en el lado y decir "tempus" y la hora exacta aparece en la pantalla durante treinta segundos, y luego el reloj vuelve a su visualización normal. Otra pieza popular que tengo es un reloj de comentario, y estoy seguro que has visto esto antes. La pantalla se ve en blanco, pero una vez que se acostumbra a su horario, muestra ciertos mensajes. A la hora de cenar, puede decir "Hora de comer, 'o si llegas tarde a una clase que le recordará. Algunas personas no les gusta ser mandoneados por sus relojes , pero es especialmente popular entre los niños más pequeños-

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que su compañero de habitación Neville podría usar un reloj que eso.- Cualquier otra cosa que tiene?- Preguntó Harry.

-Bueno", respondió el hombre, "tenemos unos modelos que son los relojes de bolsillo, pero sé que los que están fuera de estilo con las multitudes más jóvenes. Hay un nuevo modelo de reloj, pero no sé mucho al respecto, sin embargo, y es muy caro -

Harry pidió verlo, pensando que no podría ser demasiado caro para él. Harry había planeado invertir un montón de dinero en sí mismo, y hoy no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora. Después de todo, él lo estaba haciendo por catorce años de abandono.

-Aquí tiene joven- le mostro el reloj a Harry- Trae consigo un completo manual que viene con su compra, y explica todas sus características. Lo que sí sé es que está encantado de ser resistente al agua, a prueba de golpes, e indestructible. También cuenta con un detector de artes oscuras. No es totalmente infalible pero se oye un pitido o parpadea o algo cuando detecta la magia oscura. Los niveles de detección son ajustables, y sé un par de aurores han comprado este modelo ya sólo por esa característica. De todos modos, todo está en el manual - El pequeño folleto fue empujado a través del mostrador de Harry, y hojeó brevemente. Vio unas cuantas entradas sobre el detector de artes oscuras, e incluso algo de encantos escudo. No tenía tiempo para leer todo el libro ahora, para que Harry lo pusó a un lado y miró el reloj en sí.

Era un reloj de dos tonos con una banda de metal, y se parecía a la mayoría de los relojes que había visto. La cara tenía la hora habitual, minutos y segundos que había esperado, y un pequeño círculo justo encima de los seis que brillaba con una luz tenue. Harry supuso el pequeño círculo tenía algo que ver con las características adicionales del reloj. -¿Por casualidad saber lo que este reloj está hecho?- Harry le preguntó al hombre.

-Se presenta en unas pocas variedades-, respondió. -Ese modelo que está sosteniendo es el oro y la plata. Yo también llevo un modelo de oro macizo, y un modelo de platino y oro. Soy todo fuera de los de plata maciza, y creo que la compañía hace un modelo de acero inoxidable, pero yo no llevo eso. Se trata de un reloj fino de alta calidad, la mayoría de personas que estan dispuestas a gastar esa cantidad de dinero son las que solo quieren lo mejor-.

-Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, me quedo con el modelo de oro y platino por favor- Harry decidió mantenerse alejado de plata, en caso de que llegó accidentalmente en contacto con Remus. El hombre detrás del mostrador, obviamente, no estaba esperando para hacer una venta, probablemente a partir de la aparición de Harry, pero se apresuró a regresar al almacén una vez que llegó sobre su choque inicial.

Mientras que el dueño estaba en la trastienda, Harry navegado la tienda, mirando a unos cachivaches. Había muy pocos objetos que reconociera, pero algunos los habia visto en la oficina de Dumbledore, y unos pocos más en las tiendas de Hogsmeade. Harry regresó al gabinete reloj a la espera de que el hombre regresara, y miró en la vitrina junto a él. En el caso era una pantalla con un pequeño cartel que decía "Joyas Mágicas". Un collar, unas cuantas pulseras allí, y una caja de anillos de todas las formas y colores.

Unos momentos más tarde, el hombre regreso con una caja abierta del tamaño de un libro pequeño. -Me tomé la libertad, señor, de abrir la caja para asegurarse de que tenía el modelo correcto, y para ajustar la hora. Me di cuenta de que no estás usando un reloj en el momento. ¿Le gustaría que envolverlo o llevarlo puesto?-.

Harry quería llevarlo, para poder llevar cuenta de la hora que habia transcurrido por el callejón. El reloj se deslizó sobre su muñeca izquierda con facilidad, era suave y fría al tacto, y tenía un peso cómodo para él. Harry no se dio cuenta antes, pero el fondo del reloj era un gris oscuro profundo, casi negro, y a Harry le gusta mucho.

El comerciante se acercó al mostrador una vez más. -Cualquier otra cosa señor hoy?-Preguntó.

-No, gracias, creo que eso es todo por ahora-respondió Harry.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver, el reloj, el platino y el oro siendo el modelo más caro, es de setecientos cuarenta galeones, señor -

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en el precio, saco el importe de su bolsa de salió de la tienda, y una vez más Hedwig voló desde una farola cercana al hombro. -Vas a conseguir hacer un poco de ejercicio hoy, ¿verdad chica?- Hedwig asintió con la cabeza, y Harry procedió por la calle. Un vistazo a su nuevo reloj que le revelo que erancuarto hasta las doce, y Harry sin duda estaba empezando a tener hambre, pero estaba demasiado excitado acerca de las compras para parar y comer por el momento.

Continuando por la calle, Harry pasó el salón de Florean Fortescue helados, la tienda caldero donde compró su primer caldero de peltre, y una pequeña tienda sin nombre que parecía estar cerrado. Una intersección se acercó, y Harry casi podía oler la magia oscura flotando desde el Callejón Knockturn. Harry recordaba haber estado en esa dirección, antes de su segundo año, y no tenía ningún interés en volver pero tendría que dirigirse hacia allí cuando culminara con las compras de este lado del callejón.

Unos edificios más tarde y Harry abrió la puerta de la tienda de Madam Malkins donde había comprado su uniforme escolar y decidio comprar variedad de ropas, remeras, pantalones y túnicas tanto mágicas como muggles para llenar su guardarropas, no veía la hora de quemar los trapos viejos que le pertenecían a Duddley. Después de llamar a Dobby para que se llevara sus compras al interior de los baule salio del local totalmente agotado.

Ya era casi eran las dos, y Harry no pudo aguantar sin comer mucho más tiempo. El pequeño de cereal que comio esa mañana no era mucho de un desayuno, incluso para los estándares Dursley. Pensó en volver a Florean por helado, pero eso no era demasiado nutritivos. El único otro lugar Harry sabía de donde podía conseguir algo de comida era el Caldero Chorreante, así que ahí es donde se fue. Las calles estaban todavía estaban bastante vacías, y Harry estaba contento de evitar las multitudes de finales de verano.

Después de cruzar la barrera mágica en la taberna, Hedwig fielmente posado en el hombro, Harry se acercó a Tom el barman. Él había planeado alquilar una habitación para la noche de todos modos, así que no estaba preocupado por dar su identidad de distancia. Además, Tom había demostrado ser confiable en el pasado. De todas las personas que trabajaron en el Callejón Diagon, Harry sabía que la taberna habia sido lo mejor de su quincena el verano que hizo estallar a su tía Marge.

-Tom, ¿puedo hablar con usted en una sala de nuevo por favor?- Harry no quería regalar su secreto frente a un bar lleno de extraños, por lo que le susurró a Tom y se dirigió directamente a uno de los comedores privados. Tom hizo seguir, y una vez que estaban solos, Harry bajó la gorra.

-Harry, pensando que sonaba como tú! No te he visto en mucho tiempo- Se calentó el corazón de Harry que no sólo Tom lo había reconocido, pero se mantuvo en condiciones muy amable también. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Tom-, respondió Harry, -que bueno verte también. Yo no quiero ser visto, tanto lo de andar a escondidas, pero no he estado teniendo mucha suerte con la prensa últimamente. Por ahora no busco una habitación pero por ahora, pero me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad y no quiero de que se enteren de que estuve deambulando por aquí. Podria pedirte sólo un sándwich de jamón, unas patatas fritas y una cerveza de mantequilla por favor -

-Seguro Harry- Tom aseguró,-les artículos sobre el torneo pasado fueron horribles. No te culpo mucho. He oído un montón de conversaciones susurradas pasando aquí, y he oído hablar de algunas de las cosas que has tenido que aguantar. Que terrible mujer Skeeter! Sólo dame un momento, el almuerzo estará en un momento-

Harry dio un gracias y se sentó a solas con Hedwig en la habitación privada. Tom regreso un momento después con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, y cinco minutos más tarde con un gran sandwich de jamón y suizo con pan de centeno, con toda la guarnición, y un plato de patatas fritas. Harry comenzó a comer y de vez en cuando alimentaba a Hedwig un pedazo quebradizo o tocino, e incluso unos pocos sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla. Hedwig bebió de la copa de Harry de jugo de calabaza todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, pero esta era la primera vez que tiene cerveza de mantequilla. ¡A ella le gustó!

-Despació Hedwig!- Harry rió.-"Si eres como un elfo doméstico, quedaras borracha después de unos sorbos más! No quiero que estés volando en edificios como Errol, ahora vamos a hacer?-

Hedwig ciertamente no quería ser como Errol, viejo búho familia los Wesley , y le dio a Harry un pellizco duro en su oído para siquiera mencionarlo. Errol nunca había hecho una buena impresión con Hedwig en todo el tiempo que conocían entre sí.-Tampoco Pigwideon- pensó Harry.

Tras el largo almuerzo tranquilo y otra jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que Hedwig sabiamente dejo, Harry dio un paso atrás hacia el Callejón Diagon para reanudar sus actividades, Harry dejó una generosa propina. Otra mirada a su reloj le dijo que era ahora casi llas tres, y Harry pensó que podría tener cerca de tres horas como máximo antes de que empezara a oscurecer.

Las próximas tiendas en el bucle de Harry había decidido no eran de mucha utilidad para él. Una tienda de chatarra, donde Percy había encontrado una vez un viejo libro rasgado sobre prefectos de Hogwarts, siguió Olivander de era siguiente, y Harry habia pensando en ir allí, pero aún no estaba listo, además necesitaba una varita que no este registrada en el ministerio, definitivamente tendría que adentrarse al callejón Knocturn.

Harry no era exactamente un auror, y tenía una varita que funcionaba perfectamente asi que continuo caminando por ahora.. Si Harry estaba pensando en superar a Voldemort, un día, que necesitaría una varita diferente.

 _ **Perdón la tardanza pero estoy con finales de la facultad, aun asi no pienso abandonar la historia. Intentare terminar más capitulos... Espero que les guste**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry se alejó y mientras caminaba comenzaba a sentir el agotamiento después de un largo día sin parar desde que se levantó en la mañana para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Había estado sin parar durante casi doce horas, ahora, y estaba agotado y preocupado de que alguien descubriera su presencia.

Tenía planes para entrar en el Callejón Knockturn, y pensó en llevarlos a cabo, pero Harry pensó que podría ser demasiado arriesgado. Si sola una persona lo había reconocido ese día se habría extendido la palabra, ciertamente habría unos mortífagos o posiblemente el mismísimo Dumbledore para regresarlo a Privet Drive, por lo que levanto su capucha para que le recubriera todo el rostro y se aseguró que la gorra cubriera su cicatriz. Por más que él quisiera meterse en la cama y asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido ese día y la semana posterior al torneo, sabía que tenía que esperar un par de horas más.

Camino hacía donde recordaba luego de su primera experiencia con los polvos flu en segundo año al haberse equivocado de chimenea cuando viajo hacía el Caldero Chorreante. Camino hacía lo que era la entrada que separaba al Callejón Diagon, y la puerta principal de entrada al Callejón Knockturn. Después de un rápido vistazo alrededor, Harry hizo una línea recta hacia la puerta. Hedwig reposo sobre su hombro antes de coger un poco de aire, y voló por delante para descansar en un toldo de allí cerca. Ella ululó su desaprobación a Harry que se disponía a entrar en el callejón oscuro, pero Harry estaba decidido por lo que ella no tenía mucho que decir.

Las tiendas en sí eran mucho más brillante y más limpias que lo que el aspecto exterior de lo que Harry había llevado a imaginarse. Toda la mercancía se visualiza perfectamente en bastidores montados en la pared, y Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras tomaba el inventario de las piezas de recambio mágicos frente a él. Vendían todo tipo de anteojos y audífonos, y algunas otras prótesis, pero no había prácticamente un artículo de reemplazo para cada parte del cuerpo. Harry reconoció toda una sección que parecía estar dedicado exclusivamente a Ojoloco su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO). Incluso lo que él reconoció como partes para adherir en el cuerpo de sexo femenino. Harry se sonrojó al pensar acerca de si estas partes son similares a las que muggles utilizan. No es que Harry lo supiera.

Una mujer bien vestida estaba leyendo un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja y cuando levantó la vista cuando Harry se acercó al mostrador y se sacó la capucha y la gorra. -Hola, ¿cómo puedo ... Oh, Dios mío! ... Es Harry Potter!-

-Sí, siento el haberte asustado-dijo- pero yo estaba interesado en algunos anteojos y me han dicho que este es el lugar ideal para encontrarlos. Estoy buscando reemplazar los mios muggles que además no creo que tengan la prescripción correcta. Tendrá algo similar pero con alguna mejora mágica?-

Le tomó un momento para calmarse, y Harry tuvo que repetir su pregunta, pero la mujer finalmente respondió.

-Hay dos tipos de lentes correctores mágicos. La primera opción es un lente con un marco muggle normal, al cual se le agregan una selección de los encantos que el comprador elija. Cada encantamiento añadido conlleva un cargo adicional, y la tienda ofrece una amplia selección de opciones. Los encantamientos normales van desde ser indestructibles, imposibles de ser convocados y algún que otro hechizo que Harry desee. Pero también ofrecemos algunos encantamientos menos conocidos para cambiar el color de ojos, también permite que el propietario pueda ver mejor en la oscuridad, cambiar el color de los marcos para que coincida con trajes de moda, e incluso hacer los ojos emiten un aspecto brillante. Harry no vio el objetivo del ultimo encantamiento pero, pero pensó que alguien tan superficial como Lavender Brown podría estar impresionado por ello.

La segunda opción ofrecida no difería mucho de la primera. Las selecciones encanto eran los mismos, la única diferencia era que se trataba de lentes mágicos, no los muggles ordinarios. Sonaban más como lo que Harry conocía como lentes de contacto. Una vez que usted pone las gafas, las lentes comenzarían a derretirse y fundirse con los globos oculares del propietario- Harry se encogió ante la idea, y la vendedora le aseguro que dolería pero sólo por un momento. -Se siente como un atizador caliente para el ojos- ella describió- excepto que el dolor sólo dura unos dos segundos y luego se detiene por completo. Aunque muchos aseguran que vale la pena el dolor, porque usted nunca tendrá que limpiar o preocuparse por ellos nunca más–

No es que a Harry le preocupara sentir un poco de dolor, estaba acostumbrado, pero él estaba nervioso por ir voluntariamente a través de él. Sin embargo, pesaba las ventajas de las lentes de contacto podrían ofrecer, y decidió ir por ellos. Sus gafas tenido una tendencia a deslizarse durante los partidos de Quidditch, y Harry tenía planes para hacer algunos combates serios en los próximos meses. Además, aunque nunca lo admiten, todas las personas que usan gafas podrían renunciar a ellos en un santiamén si pudieran.

Informó a la bruja sobre su decisión, y opto por adherir la mayor parte de las opciones de encantamientos que le había ofrecido. Ser capaz de cambiar colores de ojos sería muy útil para camuflarse, y los encantos irrompibles y de resistencia a la intemperie serian conveniente. El encantamiento para el color del ojo, la bruja explico, que debía presionando sus dedos contra sus párpados cerrados, y decir el color por el cual los quería cambiar. Se activaban por presión y activado por control de voz, y volverían a su color original con un comando de "retorno". El único encantamiento que dejó fuera fue la opción "ojo chispa", como él lo llamaba, ya que no tenía planes para cortejar a Lavender este año.

Como la bruja sacó un par de lentes en blanco para comenzar el trabajo de hechizo. La mujer termino y quedo pensativa por unos segundos.

¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó Harry. Ella ya tenía su varita en mano y se encontraba recitando conjuros que nunca había oído, y Harry no sabía lo que estaba esperando.

-En realidad no- ella respondió- Me preguntaba si te gustaría agregar una opción avanzada? Normalmente no es legal para los que fuera del departamento de aurores del ministerio, pero he leído sobre muchos de sus privilegios y creo que te servirían-

Harry estaba confundido acerca de lo que estaba hablando, pero la mención de que lo usaban los más honrados Aurores del Ministerio, que se especializaron en la búsqueda y destrucción de las criaturas oscuras y magos. -¿Cuál es la opción?-

-Bueno, se supone que debo haber escrito un permiso del Ministerio para usarlo, pero los mismos encantos y hechizos que se utilizan para crear modelos avanzados de ojos mágicos se puede aplicar a las lentes. He leído que usted está familiarizado con el jubilado auror Alastor Moody? Bueno, lo que tiene es una primera versión de lo que estoy hablando. No muchos optan por los hechizos sin embargo, debido a que pueden ser un poco molestos para los primeros días, pero el modelo avanzado ojos mágicos permite a uno ver a través de prácticamente cualquier superficie, hasta unos cien pies. Si usted quisiera tener el encanto añadido, no me importaría guardar silencio acerca de ellos para usted, aunque el precio sería un poco elevado- Lo que la bruja le explico era ciertamente útil, y Harry pensó en todo el uso que pudiera salir de un ojo mágico como Moody. Él nunca tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo sorprendiera furtivamente. Sin embargo, si su vista se viera afectada durante los primeros días, no dejándole ver correctamente, Harry podría morir antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de utilizarlo correctamente. Harry pensó por unos momentos, y luego tuvo una idea. – Es posible agregar el encantamientos en unos marcos muggles de lo que me había hablado, que solo cumplan con la función del ojo mágico, sin tener que agregar la función en los lentes de contacto, como si fueran los lentes que estoy usando actualmente sin ninguna corrección?-

-¡Oh, no, señor Potter!- ¿Preguntó una pregunta estúpida? -Yo sólo lo uso en una lente independientemente. De lo contrario nunca sería capaz de ver bien por su cuenta propia cuenta, ya que una vez que la lente encantada está en su ojo, sólo será capaz de ver mágicamente Por eso se agrega un ojo solo; para permitir la visión correcta Si usted desea tomar ventaja de la lentes mágicas, simplemente le agregaremos la opción como usted lo desea. Usted lo único que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarse a ver con... la lente mágica y el ojo mágico que agregaremos a los marcos muggle, usted será capaz de alternar entre las dos visiones por propia voluntad. Su cerebro se acostumbrará a las dos señales diferentes, y usted será capaz de cambiar de forma consciente un lado a otro, incluso con los dos ojos abiertos. Tendrá algunas dificultades los primeros días, y usted podría tener un dolor de cabeza, pero todo va a pasar con el tiempo.-

Así que por supuesto, aunque sólo sea por la razón de que era más caro, Harry optó por los tratamientos especiales. Le daría una oportunidad. Y si Harry no le gustaba, no pasa nada porque no tendría que deambular por las calles con un ojo similar al de Ojo Loco sino que estaría más bien camuflado porque nadie estaba acostumbrado a verlo sin anteojos. Era el disfraz perfecto y nadie sospecharía de nada.

Harry decidió esperar a que los anteojos se hagan, y observó cuidadosamente como la bruja realiza cada capa de encantamientos. Parecía que cada capa calienta los lentes especiales, por lo que tuvo que esperar cerca de dos minutos entre cada capa para que se enfríen. Mataron el tiempo conversando sobre distintos temas. Ella le preguntó a Harry sobre los rumores que había oído acerca del torneo y los comentarios que había revelado Skeeter en el profeta.

-He estado trabajando en esta tienda para los cerca de doce años, y nunca pensé que Harry Potter iría caminar a través de mis puertas.- sonrió

Esto sorprendió a Harry, porque de ninguna manera pensó que la tienda pareciera estar involucrado en cualquier tipo de artes oscuras, y él siempre le habían dicho que el Callejón Knockturn sólo se ocuparon de la magia negra. Pero cuando se comentó a la bruja, ella sólo se rio.

-No, no- dijo divertida- Es un error muy común, y a los padres les gusta asustar a sus hijos con historias de terror, pero no todas las tiendas de aquí están tan mal. Es sólo que una tienda como la mía no tiene la misma envergadura o la clientela como la que se puede conseguir en un negocio como el que Madame Malkin posee o cualquier otra de las tiendas en el callejón Diagón. Nosotros no podemos pagar el alquiler que paga la mayoría de las tiendas del callejón Diagon, y aquí en el Callejón Knockturn, las tasas son menores y las tiendas son más pequeñas y especializadas que en lo la mayoría de la gente no tiene la necesidad de comprar con frecuencia o incluso las tiendas conocidas por las artes oscuras no muestran abiertamente sus mercancías, no es legal poseerlas pero la mayor parte de sus cosas en general son cuestionablemente mejores.-

Harry pensó en su respuesta mientras ella continuaba con las lentes. Tenía sentido, supuso. Después de todo, el mundo mágico difícilmente permitirá una calle entera de los negocios de arte oscuro para operar. Había sido tonto pensar como un niño así.

Pronto las lentes estaban completas, y se las coloco habiéndose preparado para el dolor que tendría que soportar. Le dolía y se sintió igual a lo que Harry se imaginó a un atizador caliente sobre sus ojos, pero a los minutos entonces todo se detuvo, y no había ni siquiera un indicio de malestar. El dolor había sido tan rápido, Harry tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de gritar. Aun así, no era algo que estaba ansioso por repetir de nuevo.

-Yo sugiero que mantener los dos ojos abiertos durante las primeras horas, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbren a los nuevos lentes. Entonces se puede practicar, y me atrevo a decir de aprovechar usar su nuevo juguete todo lo que quiera. Eso sí, no volver aquí mirando a través de mí, me pongo mis ropas por una razón!-

Harry no sabía lo que significaba su declaración hasta que se dio cuenta unos momentos después. Podía ver a través de los trajes! Harry nunca había pensado en usar los anteojos mágicos de esa manera. Debe haber estado sonriendo sin embargo, porque la mujer le espetó mientras Harry pagó y se dirigió a la puerta. -Recuerda, hijo, no te vayas abusar de ese regalo. Yo no te doy un anteojo mágico para ir mirando las bragas de las niñas! Úsalo bien, y ten cuidado.- Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió.-Y no tome lo que dije sobre el Callejón Knockturn demasiado en serio. Por la noche sigue siendo un lugar muy peligroso! Si usted está pensando en explorar que sea de día aunque no por ello te descuides porque el lugar es peligroso para gente común y mucho más para Harry Potter; y no se preocupe que por mi parte ningún Harry Potter atravesó las puertas de mi local.-

Harry agradeció a la señora una vez más, y estaba en camino. Aunque ya estaba atardeciendo, habia todavía un ligero resplandor en el cielo, Harry se dio cuenta de que podía ver muy bien con la mejora de la visión nocturna de sus nuevos lentes. No era como algo fuera de una película de espionaje muggle, y Harry no podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, sino que sólo aumentó los niveles de luz ligeramente. Harry también fue tentado a cerrar el ojo derecho de inmediato para poner a prueba su visión de rayos X, pero resistió el impulso a las advertencias de la mujer. Harry podía esperar unas horas.

Hedwig no estaba notando Harry al parecer, porque aunque ella siguió detrás de él, ella no lo miraba. Harry supuso que aún debe haber sido molestado con él por entrar en el Callejón Knockturn. Y con ese pensamiento, partió en el callejón oscuro.

Parecía que la señora tenía razón. Aunque la gente se pregunta la calle no eran los ciudadanos más sobresalientes (Harry incluso creyó ver unas cuantas brujas), las tiendas que sucedió por no parecía tan malas como pensaba que serían. Hubo otro boticario pasar, una tienda de animales que se ocupaba de las arañas y serpientes, y una tienda de la curiosidad que tenía artefactos mágicos de todo el mundo. Una de las tiendas más grandes que había visto hasta ahora era Borgin y Burkes.

Era justo como lo recordaba. Oscura y húmeda, llena de sombras y un olor a humedad. La tienda necesita una buena limpieza de polvo. Había algunas estanterías a lo largo de una de las paredes, vitrinas en las que se albergan cabezas reducidas y otras cosas espeluznantes, y el gabinete negro vacío en el que Harry se había escondido que todavía estaba allí también. No había encargado en la tienda por lo que Harry continuo a revisando las estanterías.

Unos títulos eran copias de los libros que había visto antes en Flourish y Blotts, pero no muchos. Sólo había unos pocos que Harry interesados. "La Teoría de la Magia" parecía ser una lectura aburrida, pero prometió que al tener una mejor comprensión de la teoría mágica, hechizos complejos serían más fáciles de aprender. "Aparición Adventures" fue un libro que normalmente no se permitirá comprar hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. 'En esta tienda,' Harry decidió: "Yo no creo que va a ser un problema."

El texto explica las reglas básicas de la aparición, mostró un fácil proceso de quince paso para aprender, y dio detalles gráficos en algunos de los mayores errores de la historia (completo con fotos a color de algunas splinches desagradables). Era más una guía sobre qué no hacer que un manual de instrucciones reales, pero Harry pensó que podía aprender de él.

El último libro de Harry colocado en su pequeña pila libro fue "El 184o Directorio Red Edición revisada Flu". Harry no era un gran fan de los viajes flu, pero pensó que era una buena idea tener una lista de destinos del asistente. El libro también explica cómo atar y quitar las chimeneas a la Red Flu, lo que podría ser útil.

Los otros libros no eran del agrado de Harry, y se fue a dar la vuelta para buscar un comerciante, cuando vio al hombre detrás del mostrador. Así que Harry decidió poner a prueba sus nuevos lentes mágicos. Dejó los libros que tenía en la mano a un lado, apretó los dedos de sus párpados, y les ordenó a tomar color marrón,. Harry decidió que este sería el color más habitual, y no quería llamar la atención tanto como los ojos azules o grises, igual aún continuaba con la gorra que ocultaba su cicatriz.

-Quiero comprar éstos, así como un par de cosas adicionales. Me dijo un amigo que tenía una colección privada podría mirar?- le dijo mientras que le colocaba los libros sobre polvos flu, aparición y teoría de la magia que había visto.

El hombre miró a Harry con suspicacia, casi como si él mismo tenía un ojo mágico para mirar a través de disfraz de Harry.-¿Quién te dijo que tengo una colección privada? Esos libros-, señaló a la pared del fondo, de donde había sacado estos últimos- son los únicos que tengo.-

Harry reconocio al hombre de hace dos años y sabía que de todas las mentiras y medias verdades que había estado diciendo todo el día, esta mentira sería una de las más importante para Harry.

-El padre de mi amigo, un tal señor Lucius Malfoy, me dijo que podría estar satisfecho con algunos de los más raros ejemplares en su tienda. No veo nada aquí, y él insinúa que es posible sólo hacer negocios con una clientela selecta. Les puedo asegurar, que estaría dispuesto a pagar más de un precio justo por lo que pueda ofrecerme-

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron ante la mención del nombre de Malfoy. Sin duda, se acordó de gustos caros del hombre. Pero él no se dio en el momento. -Si conoces a Lucius Malfoy, entonces dime por qué no lo he visto últimamente?-

Fue una prueba supuso. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que algunos de los magos más oscuros en la sociedad sabían que Lucius Malfoy es mortifago y infiltrado en el ministerio.

-Vamos a decir- Harry respondió- que el señor Malfoy se encuentra ocupado llevando a cabo un encargo, y por lo que no se lo vera por un tiempo. Además usted sabrá que andan circulando ciertos rumores sobre retornos misteriosos, es posible que muy pronto regrese por estos lugares- dijo Harry esperando que el retorno de Voldemort sirviera como escusa, el hombre sonrió y levantó el mostrador.

-Tendría que estar de acuerdo con su evaluación, señor.- Harry respiro tranquilo había funcionado, aunque por dentro estaba que se moria de los nervios- Sucede que tiene una colección rara en la parte de atrás, a la derecha de esta manera.- El hombre cerró la puerta con un hechizo, y condujo a Harry a la habitación de atrás que era aún más oscura y más polvo que el delantero. El hombre, que se presentó como Hepzibah Burke, murmuró un hechizo para encender una antorcha cerca. El cuarto de atrás estaba lleno de cajas con moho y cajas, y tenía un pequeño escritorio en el centro de la habitación. Burke se acercó a la mesa, colocó su varita contra el librador frente, y dijo algo que Harry no podía entender. A continuación, la mesa parecía desvanecerse, y en su lugar había una trampilla en el suelo.

Burkes levantó la trampilla abierta, y subieron por una escalera corta en la habitación de abajo. Él hizo un gesto a Harry a seguir, y Harry lo hizo. Una vez abajo Harry miró a su alrededor, y se encontró en una cámara oscura del tamaño de las habitaciones delanteras y traseras juntas. Se estaba abarrotada de libros y reliquias, de piso a techo. Su eran incluso unos pocos cuchillos como en la tienda del señor Anjay, pero estas hojas parecían brillar con una luz roja aterrador. -Bueno, entonces- Burkes informó Harry, -bienvenido a mi colección de antigüedades raras. ¿Hay algo en particular que usted está interesado? -

Harry aunque sobre cómo redactar cuidadosamente su respuesta. Entonces empezó. -Bueno, estoy interesado en libros raros, soy lo que llamaría usted un coleccionista. El señor Malfoy me sugirio que usted podría encontrar una respuesta a mis problemas en su tienda-

-Sí, yo creo que tengo algo que puede ayudar. Sigues siendo un estudiante, entonces?- El hombre parecía saber lo que estaba hablando.

-Sí, por un año más.- Harry dijo en una pequeña mentira acerca de su edad.

Harry decidio inspeccionar el lugar yestuvo de acuerdo con evitar tocar algunas cosas. Después de todo, algunas de las cosas espeluznantes parecía que podrían morder si Harry se acercaba demasiado. Sr. Burke se metió en un cuarto trasero de la cámara subterránea, Harry caminó de regreso a las estanterías para echar un vistazo alrededor. - Estos libros sin duda pertenecen a la sección restringida- Harry murmuró, -o ni siquiera existen en absoluto!- Algunos de los libros eran tan oscuro y el mal, Harry no podía imaginar una razón legítima para su escuela de tenerlos.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba buscando para jugar bonito, y escogió algunos de los libros que le gustaban. Seis eran sobre maldiciones y hechizos peligrosos. Otra opción, "Rompiendo la Voluntad de una Mente Débil", fue todo sobre el perfeccionamiento de la maldición Imperius. También había avanzado Oclumancia y Legeremancia textos, que Harry colocó de inmediato en su creciente pila. "Lo que el Ministerio de Magia no quiere que usted sepa" fue el mayor libro de Harry había visto, y por buenas razones. Dentro había instrucciones completas sobre la fundición de todas las magias Ministerio controladas. Creación traslador, aparición forzada, obliviation avanzada; todo se explica a fondo con gran detalle. Hubo incluso un par de cosas que Harry nunca había oído hablar.

Y el último libro de Harry eligió fue quizás el más oscuro. No es sólo un texto ilegal, pero un verdadero libro de Artes Oscuras. "Imperdonables Maldiciones de los Ministerios de Relaciones Exteriores" enumeran los hechizos equivalentes de las tres imperdonables británicas de todo el mundo. Algunos servido el mismo propósito que el Imperius y Cruciatus, pero tenían diferentes encantamientos en idiomas extranjeros. Había una gran variedad de maldiciones asesinas también. Ninguno de ellos eran tan poderosos como el Avada Kedavra, y la mayoría de ellos incluso podría ser bloqueado, pero el resultado final fue la muerte de la misma manera. Harry no planeaba sobre el uso de una gran cantidad de estas maldiciones, pero pensó que el conocimiento acerca de ellos sería una buena idea. Había que saber a lo que uno se enfrentaba pensó Harry aunque no fueran tan peligrosos como los demás.

Pero fue un objeto que capturo la mirada de Harry, era una especie de guardapelo con la inicial "S" en su centro, no tuvo mucho tiempo de inspeccionarlo porque pronto el señor Burke estaba de vuelta y fue a su encuentro. Burkes felicitó a Harry en su selección – Veo que tiene un buen ojo, es una copia de uno de los objetos pertecientes a los fundadores de Hogwarts, en este caso el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin; tuve la oportunidad de poseer el original hace muchos años de casualidad cuando una mujer embarazada ingreso en mi local desperada por conseguir dinero, creo que ella ni se dio cuenta del valor de la pieza de la cual se estaba despojando, y es así como llego a mi posesión, muchos años después conseguí venderlo a una mujer de alta sociedad que pertenecía a la Casa de los Smith supuestos descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff que buscaba reunir bajo su poder la reliquias de los fundadores. Fue una de las personas junto con el joven Riddle que parecía interesado en reunir los mismos- Burke dijo a Harry que inmediatamente se quedó petrificado-

-Riddle… como Tom Riddle- pregunto nervioso Harry.

-Si, el mismo- Burke lo miro con sorpresa- Un conocido suyo? – Harry asintió, era cierto que lo conocía y bastante al causante de toda su desdicha- Hace muchos años que no se lo ve por estos lugares, ni de que es de su vida o si continua viviendo. Hace muchos años tuve el placer de tener un empleado como aquel, trabajo aquí mismo por una temporada luego de salir de Hogwarts, un muchacho muy carismático e inteligente que se egresó con uno de los promedios más altos del colegio luego de la leyenda que fue Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó pensativo por un momento así que Voldemort había trabajado aquí, habría ya comenzado a mostrar facetas del monstruo en el cual hoy en día se convertiría. Es sorprendente que una persona con un futuro brillante se volcara a las artes oscuras.

-Le gustaría llevárselo se lo dejo a un buen precio con todo lo que está llevándose- le dijo. Harry lo pensó por un momento, no le servia de nada el artefacto pero capaz fuera necesario comprender más de la vida de Voldemort para saber sus secretos y como derrotarlo.- asintió y con sus posesiones en la mano, Harry hizo su camino de regreso a la escalera para salir de la cámara subterránea, cuando fue detenido por una fuerte voz Burkes.

-Sólo una cosa más antes de salir.- Harry se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver la varita Burkes -señaló a él. -Si Lucius Malfoy realmente le envió-, continuó, -entonces él seguramente le habló de lo que se tiene que hacer como un nuevo cliente?-

Harry no tenía idea de qué hacer. Su plan aparentemente impecable no era tan impecable, después de todo. Harry se limpió la cara de su expresión de sorpresa, y se dirigió al hombre lo sostiene en el punto de la varita. No podía luchar contra el hombre fuera, porque su brazo varita estaba sosteniendo sus nuevas compras. Pensó otra mentira podría meterlo en problemas más profundos, por lo que Harry dijo la verdad.

-Er, ahh, no, en realidad no- Sin embargo, agregó rápidamente, -Malfoy mencionó acerca de tener que hacer algo inesperado, pero él nunca dijo lo que era.-

Burkes bajó la varita un poco, -Espero que no te asustes, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no eres un agente secreto ni nada. Si se enteran podría conseguirme en un montón de problemas. Así que te necesito para demostrar que usted no me quiere atrapar-

Harry mantenía su manos fuertemente agarradas a su varita y no sabía qué pensar. Tenía que darle crédito al hombre sin embargo. Harry nunca había pensado en la posibilidad, pero Burkes seguro la tenido. Así que le preguntó: -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Burkes pensó un momento y respondió: -Yo elegí algo diferente cada vez. Esos libros sin embargo son muy peligrosos, por lo que no creo que te importa lo que estoy pensando.- Él pareció detenerse. -Quiero respondas claramente- saco un aparato del mostrador- si tienes alguna intención de denunciar o perjudicar mi negocio? Y si perteneces o formas parte del ministerio de magia?, responde solamente si si o no. Si es verdad el aparato se iluminara y dara lugar a una luz verde de lo contrario una roja, procedamos- le hizo las preguntas por lo que el aparato emitio una luz verde- Burke se giro y Harry suspiro aliviado y exhalo todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus no podía creerlo. Había estado pensando que en el peor de los casos tendría que revelar su identidad o podría verse obligado a tomar un suero de la verdad o algo así. Pago unos 5000 galeons por todo y salió inmediatamente del local apresuradamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry avanzo por la peatonal luego de haber salido de Borgin y Burke hacia la tienda que se encontraba al fondo de la calle, la tienda que poseía una gran varita en su cima, muy similar a la que se encuentra en Ollivanders a los que muchos suponen o rumorean que debe haber pertenecido al mismísimo Merlín.

Se adentró en la tienda y al instante sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, era la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando se encontraba circulando por un lugar totalmente cargado con magia, similar al que había sentido en los botes al llegar en su primer año a Hogwarts.

Un hombre de estatura mediana, canoso inmediatamente se situó sobre el mostrador: -Buenas, bienvenido a mi humilde local, mi nombre es Nerim- le dijo.

-Si..emm estoy buscando una varita que no esté regulada por el ministerio- respondió Harry. Nerim avanzo hacia él- Hum veamos- comenzó a observarlo de arriba hacia abajo murmurando de a ratos – Humm ya veo….poder…independencia…valor…protección- le dirigió una mirada rápida y contesto- Definitivamente ninguna de las varitas que poseo son compatibles con usted- Harry inmediatamente sentía como se desinflaba el globo de esperanza en su interior, contaba con conseguir una nueva varita para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Tan sumiso en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta que Nerim se había ido hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y regreso con un instrumento pequeño y un pergamino, en el cual comenzó a tomar anotaciones.

-Sí, es lo único que nos basta por hacer- le dijo, y Harry, que todavía continuaba atontado, rápidamente lo miro- Su magia señor no es compatible con las varitas elaboradas que poseo, ya que contienen elementos comunes como lo es pelos de unicornio, corazones de dragón u otros. Es necesario generar una varita desde cero que se adapte tanto a su personalidad como magia. Recuerde la varita elige al mago, pero es la combinación de ambos lo que permitirá a un mago alcanzar su verdadero potencial- lo miro fijamente- está dispuesto? Pero déjeme advertirle que el desarrollar una varita nueva desde cero no será barato dependiendo de las sustancias de la que estará compuesta-

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y asintió rápidamente ya que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort. Estaba decidido, no podía dudar ahora. El hombre lo dirigió hacia la parte trasera, donde vio grandes estanterías repletas de frascos en las cuales algunas parecían poseer entrañas, ojos o líquidos de distintos colores. En otra había lo que supuso que era la madera con las que se recubren las varitas. Pero antes de poder seguir observado el hombre los apresuro diciendo- Bueno que esperas!-

-Que tengo que hacer?- le pregunto, este le señalo las estanterías- Dirígete por las estantería y cuando sientas una especie de atracción hacia algún componente en particular lo tomas y será ello lo que utilizaremos para desarrollar tu varita.

Harry comenzó a caminar y al rato sintió una cierta atracción hacia un frasco, lo tomo pero al instante siguiente sintió una pulsación mucho mayor proveniente de un frasco con una pluma. Cuando se acercó a las maderas, había una que le llamaba sumamente la atención y por supuesto, se sentía atraída hacía ella. Se giró para ver que el hombre que susurraba – Curioso muy curioso- Harry suspiro, nunca en su vida iba a hacer normal- pensó.

-Disculpe, pero que es curioso?- le pregunto, recordando haberle realizado aquella misma pregunta a Ollivander y descubrir que compartía un núcleo con la varita de Voldemort, por supuesto considerando que fue aquello lo que le salvo la vida hace una semana- Humm- hizo una pausa- tenga en cuenta señor que nosotros valoramos la privacidad del cliente, pero los elementos que compondrán el núcleo de su varita son poderosos y aunque dos de ellos son opuestos en personalidad, lograran armonizarse a la perfección. Vera, el primer elemento o núcleo que compondrá su varita es veneno de basilisco, uno de los venenos más poderosos capaz de matar a la víctima en unos pocos segundos, y del cual solo existe un antídoto que es lagrima de un fénix. Caracteriza a un tipo de mago independiente, poderoso y fatal para aquellos que se interponen en su camino, con aptitud para DCAO y transfiguraciones; por otro lado, selecciono una pluma de un fénix blanco, única en su estilo ha permanecido en mi tienda y le perteneció a un antepasado distante mío durante muchos años, y a su vez una pieza rara de conseguir porque el fénix blanco es uno entre un millón, es considerado una leyenda, estos fénix, a diferencia de los fénix comunes aparecen cada 1000 años y solo forman un vínculo con guerreros de alma y corazón puro.

Y por último, pero no menos importante es la madera que recubrirá la varita que proviene del árbol Ygrassil, el árbol de la vida y de la muerte. Denota a una persona dispuesta a luchar hasta la muerte por una causa justa, pero no solo eso existen muchas leyendas que identifican a este árbol con la formación de la varita del destino, la varita más poderosa que existe en el mundo mágico. Pero como ya le he dicho existen muchas leyendas y rumores que son difíciles de corroborar. Igualmente nunca creí tener la oportunidad de asumir el reto del cual dispondré para crear con su varita, todo un desafío personal- lo llevo hacia un caldero y un escritorio y miro nuevamente miro a Harry que estaba tratando de almacenar en su memoria las características de lo que sera nueva varita. No veía la hora de usarla.

-Necesitare un poco de su sangre, que permitirá una mayor conexión con usted y le dará un toque persona,l por el cual no cualquiera podrá utilizar su varita a menos que usted lo permita- le alcanzo una daga y con ella se corto la palma de su mano y dejo escurrir la sangre, luego Nerim con su varita le cerro la herida y le pidió que esperaba en la parte de adelante de la tienda, ya que los procedimientos de creación de varitas son secretos familiares muy bien guardados. No queriendo ser regañado fue hacia la parte de adelante donde observo que en la pared había colgada fundas para las varitas.

El hombre regreso emocionado con un cierto resplandor en los ojos que era similar a la de un niño al que le acababan de adelantar la navidad.- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, uno de mis mejores trabajos debo decir- quito la tela que recubría la varita y Harry no pudo dejar de contemplar lo hermosa que era, era de un color plateado, del mismo tamaño que su actual varita. Apenas la tomo entre sus dedos sintió como si la magia explotara tanto fuera como dentro de él. Se sentía calmado y poderoso con ella, la agito y rápidamente echo chispas de distintos colores que los dejo cegados a ambos por unos instantes.

No supo más que decir que – Guaaauu...- No existían palabras para describir las sensaciones por las que había transcurrido en el día con el encuentro de los retratos de sus padres y abuelos, la felicidad de mantenerse independiente del resto, de sentir que podía ser el mismo sin tener miedo de ser rechazado, era como si la varita lo hubiera probado y lo hubiera reconocido como digno para ella.

-Definitivamente estoy completamente seguro que se escuchara hablar de sus logros señor, pero no se olvide de lo que le explique antes, puede ser la varita más poderosa pero requiere del mago para que esta alcance su verdadero potencial. También le recuerdo que esta varita no contiene el rastreador del ministerio así que le pido discreción, uno nunca sabe cuándo la necesitara- le explico y a partir de ello le dijo el precio, Harry decidió agregar dos fundas, eligió las de mejor calidad que impiden que sean convocadas por otras personas y se convoca por medio de un ligero movimiento de las manos, son de escamas de un colacuerno húngaro (irónico realmente).

Le pago y se despidió. Al salir de la tienda se dirigió a un callejón vacio, llamo a Hedwig que se encontraba reposando sobre un toldo de las tiendas, reposo en su hombro y el pellizco cariñosamente la oreja.- Bueno chica, cumplimos, ahora tenemos que volver a casa de los Dursley- le dijo, a continuación llamo a Dobby.

-Si, amo Harry- dijo alegre el elfo.

-Dobby podrías llevarnos a la casa de mis tios, asegúrate de aparecernos en un lugar en el que no podamos ser vistos- tomo la mano de Dobby y desaparecieron con un plop. Fue un viaje confortable y no sintió nauseas, ni cayo de bruses como cuando viaja por medio de trasladores. Aparecieron detrás de un arbusto en un lugar bien camuflado del cual nadie sospecharía.

-Hum, podría acostumbrarme a eso, aunque sigo prefiriendo las escobas definitivamente-miro a Dobby y le dijo- Puedes regresar al baúl con Winky y organicen si es posible las compras de hoy, sobre todo las ropas y los libros, espérenme allí que me encontrare con ustedes en un momento. Hedwig, tu vuela hacia mi habitación- ambos obedecieron y en un instante quedo completamente solo.

Realmente había pospuesto este momento porque sabía de la bronca que le esperaría en casa de sus tíos por llegar a estas horas de la noche. Miro su reloj y vio que eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, agradeció tener a Dobby para que ocultara su equipaje en su habitación y no se lo ocultaran en la alacena, y de que las fundas de las varitas resulten invisibles excepto para el dueño.

Se acerco, y luego de largar un fuerte suspiro y llamo a la puerta. Al instante escucho los gritos de su tío Vernón. Abrió la puerta y dijo: -Quien será a estas horas de la noch…-se paró en seco a mirar a Harry- TU- bramo y lo jalo de la muñeca y lo hizo ingresar inmediatamente en la vivienda. Harry estaba acostumbrado a recibir esta clase de trato por parte de su tíos, así que espero.- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE! TENDRIAMOS QUE HABERTE DEJADO AFUERA PERO GRACIAS A NUESTRA GENEROSIDAD ESO NO SUCEDE. TENDRIAMOS QUE HABERTE ABANDONADO EN UN ORFANATO CUANDO TUVIMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD, TU TIA MARGE TENIA RAZON…-y así continúo por unos largos minutos. Harry había aprendido a lo largo de su corta vida que si quería evitar problemas mayores con su tío debía permanecer callado y con la cabeza gacha. Aunque por dentro le comían las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su tío y abandonar esta casa que felicidad o amor nunca le había dado.

-…ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE DIGA TU FAMOSO PADRINO, EHH DONDE ESTA EL AHORA. ESTA ES MI CASA Y SE HARA LO QUE YO DIGA! VE A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO SALGAS! CONOCES LAS REGLAS. NO TENDRAS COMIDA HASTA QUE NOSOTROS LO DIGAMOS. VETE- rugió su tío.

Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación entro y cerró la puerta tras entrar. Reposo sobre la puerta y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por la injusticia de tener que vivir con sus tíos. Ellos no representaban familia para él eran conocidos y nada más que solo, el desde pequeño se había valido de si mismo pero no podía evitar sentir que quería ser reconocido por alguien y sentirse amado. Porque tenía que vivir en lugar así cuando podría vivir con un mago o Sirius que lo protegería sin lugar a dudas, por más que estuviera protegido con la protección de sangre que le otorgo su madre no podía evitar pensar si existían otras opciones para que el fuera feliz.

Se recompuso vio a Hedwig que ya estaba dentro de su jaula dormida y se dirigió hacia el baúl que había al costado de su cama e ingreso en el. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente por lo que decidió acostarse e inmediatamente apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada quedo dormido.

 _ **Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo. El capitulo anteriores los escribi inspirada en HP and Power of time, son algo similares porque los elementos incorporar en la historia necesitaban mencionarlo, igual a no equivocarse hay q leer entre lineas! Es una lastima que el autor haya abandonado tan gran historia.. En fin..**_

 _ **Agradezco todos comentarios que estuve leyendo y los mensajes privados porque me inspiran a seguir continuando.. y son esos comentarios que llevaron a elegir la pareja de Harry en la historia. No se los dire para no arruinar la sorpresa y asi generar expectativa.**_

 _ **En el proximo capitulo introducire finalmente a Sirius.. Hasta la proxima...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A muchos kilómetros del poblado de Privet Drivet, Surrey, un perro negro gigante corría por el bosque que circundaba el poblado donde vivía un viejo amigo de su adolescencia.

El animago Sirius Black, tenía muy en claro su objetivo, tenía que reunirse con Remus Lupin e informarle de todos los sucesos que se habían derivado como consecuencia de la entrada de Harry al torneo de los tres magos. Él sabía que algo malo sucedería, había tenido el presentimiento de que su ahijado una vez más correría peligro. No era que su ahijado no pudiera protegerse, el chico parecía tener un imán para los problemas, pero esto último era más de lo que un adulto normal y menos un joven como Harry podría aguantar. Sentía que más que nunca debía estar a su lado, apoyarlo cuando tuviera pesadillas o estuviera en la cama del hospital con aquella mirada perdida y llena de terror como recapitulando los sucesos que habían transcurrido al tocar la copa del torneo; pero Dumbledore le encomendó esta misión y por más que le doliera abandonarlo, es la única forma en que puede ayudarlo en estos momentos, tenía que reunirse con Moony para idear un plan de acción. Ahora más que nunca debía abandonar su faceta de cabezota y pensar racionalmente (si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta ni él mismo se lo creería, Prongs desde el cielo debe estar retorciéndose de la risa de solo pensarlo). El futuro de su ahijado dependía completamente de ello, se lo había prometido a James y Lily, pero por sobre todo a Harry, que era como un hijo para él. Le debía tanto a ese muchacho, él fue la única esperanza que había tenido durante su encarcelamiento en Azkaban, el saber que él estaba vivo.

Pero también reconoció que su mayor error hace 14 años fue entregárselo a Hagrid en vez de cumplir con su obligación de padrino y pelear con uñas y dientes por su custodia. Aunque también debía reconocer que pelear con Hagrid, un semi gigante hace la diferencia y en ese momento no quería lastimar al pequeñajo. Sirius sabía que su error le había costado la infancia feliz que su ahijado se merecía, no requiere de un genio ver que no es feliz viviendo con sus tíos. Quién en su sano juicio acepta irse a vivir con un convicto por más que sea inocente a unas pocas horas de conocerlo y luego de haber creído en su culpabilidad. No es que no estuviera contento de que lo aceptara rápidamente, pero hay que reconocer que Sirius se sentía identificado con el muchacho, veía en él, muchas facetas de su adolescencia y no las que le gustaría que poseyera su ahijado.

Desde muy pequeño, su familia había querido adoctrinarlo para que cumpliera con los estándares que caracterizan a una sangre pura digno de pertenecer a la Casa de los Black. Su madre Walburga y su padre Orion habían sido estrictos, y nunca le dedicaron amor o alguna muestra de afecto, lo único que recibió de ellos fue etiqueta, modales y supremacía sobre los muggles como si fueran insectos inferiores, que él de ningún modo, toleraba. Su única salvación en esos días fue el haber conocido en su primer año de Hogwarts a James, Remus y aunque le cueste admitirlo a Peter, y estar en la casa de Gryffindor cosa que a sus padres desquicio porque querían que perteneciera a la apestosa Slytherin.

Su pequeño hermano Regulus, había sido igual a él, eran muy unidos pero su pequeño hermano no fue lo suficientemente valiente para hacerles frente a sus padres en cuanto a sus convicciones. Se vio forzado pertenecer a los mortifagos y fue aquello lo que termino costándole la vida mucho más tarde.

Como le hubiera gustado recriminarles en vida a sus padres que con su conciencia e ideología terminaron por destruir completamente el legado Black que tanto quisieron proteger y ahora estaba a punto de extinguirse simplemente por la ausencia de herederos legítimos. A eso los llevo su doctrina, a mitad de la familia muerta por apoyar una causa estúpida, y a otra mitad porque fueron eliminados de tapiz o desherados porque no congeniaban con su pensamiento como el caso de su prima favorita Andromeda quien por casarse con un nacido muggle fue desprovista de sus derechos y exiliada de la familia.

Si, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, como es posible que el heredero de una fortuna como lo es la de su ahijado no lleve ropas que le calcen bien sino que pareciera llevar puestas ropas del tamaño de elefante, o que, teniendo unos padres como James y Lily que eran altos sea pequeño de estatura sea flaco y pequeño para su edad. Eso no solamente, pareciera por la forma en la que actúa Harry que no tiene la más mínima idea de su status, no es que le importe porque su ahijado puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida pero, el no conocer sus orígenes es algo mucho más grave, a él le preocupa que le estén ocultados información. Maldición, Dumbledore que juego estás jugando.

Sirius no es idiota para no advertir que Dumbledore posee un interés especial en lo que respecta a Harry, siempre parece estar vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, ver con quien se relaciona y todo. El hombre es bastante inteligente y sabe exactamente todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, como es posible que su amigo de toda la vida haya pasado por un mortifago y el no conozca lo que sucede dentro de las paredes del castillos. Además por los comentarios que Harry escribe en sus cartas, parece que detrás de sus años de Hogwarts existen uno que otra aventura peligrosa en la que estuvo involucrado a lo largo de sus tres años de colegio. Además que Dumbledore nunca salió en su defensa cuando fue víctima del Bullying cuando su nombre salió del cáliz y mucho menos busco alternativas para que no se viera obligado a participar del mismo.

Existían mucha discrepancia y acciones que no le terminaban de cuadrar. Como es posible que un adolescente que transcurre por una experiencia tan traumática como lo es el ver a un compañero morir enfrente tuyo, sea enviado a convivir con gente que lo desprecia, por más que la persona misma este protegida de peligros, Harry es una persona y necesita de contacto con personas que lo quieren para poder superar la situación. Hasta los aurores más capaces y de alto rango como lo fue él, necesitan realizar terapia cuando en época de la primer guerra contra Voldemort perdían compañeros o se veían obligados a asesinar para salvar a otras víctimas. No, la reclusión no es una solución, lo dice una persona que paso una parte de su vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

Pero había algo que tenía muy bien en claro, todos esos estudios que había tenido que tolerar a lo largo de su juventud e infancia tendrían que servir de algo, después de todo Sirius es un Black y como tal tiene el poder suficiente para derrotar políticamente y económicamente a sus adversarios. Además que los Blacks a lo largo de los generaciones se han caracterizado por sus fuertes escudos de Oclumancia, otra de las cosas que debe agradecer el haber sabido porque si no hubiera perdido el juicio antes de lo esperado en Azkaban; necesitaba enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Harry, pero primero necesita limpiar su nombre y conseguir su libertad. Además debe de averiguar su estatus en Gringots porque es probable que sea cabeza de la familia y pueda evocar ciertos derechos, que como sangre pura, le beneficiarían en juicio, además de cambiar su testamento, y adquirir la custodia y nombrar a Harry como heredero de su fortuna como de sus títulos que evitarían que los Malfoy usurpen, en caso que le sucediera algo a él.

Debía formular un plan y rápido, su ahijado dependía de su éxito. Quería charlarlo con Moony pero tenía que ser cauteloso, con Azkaban aprendió una difícil lección de lo que las decisiones rápidas y apresuradas podrían llegar a resultar. Debía saber de qué lado se encontraba a su amigo, no es que no lo quisiera a su lado pero desconfiaba de que una persona que fue casi un tío postizo para Harry, no lo haya visitado ni ocupado de él cuándo era uno de los últimos vínculos que podría unirlo con sus padres ya fallecidos. Necesitaba respuestas a muchas preguntas, pero lo que tenía bien en claro es que si es o no con ayuda de Remus las encontraría y le daría una solución al asunto.

Llego la hora de actuar.

Después de correr un cuantos kilómetros vislumbro una iluminada pequeña casucha en la que vivía Remus, luego de años de no visitarla no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Era una casa que se encontraba al final de un prado, era sencilla y humilde rasgos que a su vez parecían caracterizan enormente a su propietario.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles que circundaban a la propiedad y se transformó en hombre sin primero girarse y ver que no haya ninguna presencia extraña que pudiera reconocerlo. Se acercó a la puerta y toco tres veces a modo de música, era una pequeña contraseña que utilizaban entre los merodeadores para poder identificarse entre sí cuando se trasladaban de una casa a otra de visita.

Al abrir la puerta Sirius se encontró parado frente a Remus Lupin, un hombre que al igual que su ahijado se encontraba vistiendo túnicas viejas, con el cabello rubio y con la misma expresión de cansancio y ojeras que lo caracteriza posteriormente a las transformaciones de luna llena cuando se convierte en hombre lobo. Rápidamente le dirigió un abrazo como los viejos tiempos.

-Sirius! Que haces aquí? Vamos entra rápido no queremos que nadie te vea- le dijo rápidamente y es así como lo dirigió al recibidor de la casa.- No esperaba verte por aquí, más con el torneo y Harry como cuarto campeón-

-Eso es justamente de lo que vengo a hablar contigo-dijo- pero antes de ello, no tendrás los muffins de chocolate con arándanos que sabes que tanto me gusta- exclamo con una sonrisa muy propia de él.

Remus meneo la cabeza, conocía muy bien a su amigo, necesitaba el estómago lleno para poder funcionar- Deberías alimentarte con cosas más sanas, sabes, tendría que prepararte algo más nutritivo porque estas piel y huesos.

Aunque a Sirius el semblante le había cambiado desde su escape de Azkaban y con su huida y viajes, escapando de la justicia no le habían ayudado a recuperar la figura que perdió.

Reclinado sobre el sillón cruzado de piernas, Sirius replico –Tampoco es que tenga la oportunidad de comer sano un prófugo de la justicia-

-Lo sien…-comenzó a disculparse Remus pero Sirius lo interrumpió- No es tu culpa Moony, todas las pruebas apuntaban a que yo era el culpable. Lo que importa es que estamos aquí y ahora y el pasado no se puede cambiar así que sigamos adelante-

Remus apenado decidió prepare un gran cuenco de estofado que lo ayudaría a recuperar energías, durante el tiempo que esperaban hablaron del pasado, de sus aventuras riendo de vez en cuando. Remus pareció comprender que el tema del cual debían conversar iba a ser muy importante y delicado, por lo que le siguió el juego y tampoco quería arruinar rápidamente el momento.

Así transcurrieron la cena, hasta que los platos ya se encontraban vacíos y no había forma de darle más vuelta a la cuestión, así que fue directamente al grano.

-Remus…-dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo fijamente- necesitamos preparnos porque se vienen nuevamente tiempos oscuros, Voldemort ha regresado-

-Co-cómo? Volde- voldemort? De que estas hablando Sirius- asustado le replico Lupin

-Sí, Voldemort ha regresado, déjame que te explique qué fue lo que sucedió este año en Hogwarts- y es así como le explico todo lo que había sucedido desde que Harry fue nombrado cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos, las pruebas por las que tuvo que pasar el dragón, las sirenas y el laberinto, lo que Harry le relato respecto de los sucesos ocurridos en el cementerio, la muerte de Diggory, el falso Alastor Moody, el convicto Barty Crouch, Fudge, todo absolutamente todo.

Cuando termino el silencio y el miedo eran palpables en el ambiente, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la tetera y nada más. Sirius se pasó una mano por los cabellos y largo un suspiro profundo, revivir todo lo que había pasado su ahijado fue agotador y frustrante el no poder estar con él para apoyarlo en este momento tan difícil. Miro al otro lado de la mesa y vio a un Remus más avejentado con las manos sobre el rostro como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla.

Después de un largo silencio, Sirius se aclaró la garganta lo que pareció sacar de su ensoñación –Dumbledore me pidió que me quede contigo que luego vendría a hablar con nosotros. Imagínate que hasta me pidió una tregua con quejicus- replico con una sonrisa recordando el odio reflejado en su rostro de Snape cuando tuvo que estrujar su mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Remus- Solo tu Sirius, solo tú podrías alegrarte de haberle arruinado el día a Severus-

-Después del papelón que armo en la casa de los gritos cuando trataba de justificar mi inocencia creo que fundamento suficiente para continuar odiándolo- gruño Sirius- todo el tiempo que nos hizo perder haciendo alardes de su grande narizota para meterse en los asuntos que no le incumben. En fin no vine a hablar aquí de Snape-

-Tienes idea de lo que querrá hablar con nosotros Dumbledore- Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Supongo que querrá reunir a los miembros de la Orden-

-Exacto. Va a ser necesario que comencemos a reclutar y entrenar a gente para lo que se nos avecina- dijo Sirius- tendremos que esperar a ver qué es lo que Dumbledore quiere con nosotros- Sirius bostezo- igualmente creo que aprovechare el momento para bañarme y descansar porque todavía queda mucho por hacer- dirigió otra mirada a Remus- podrías prestarme a tu lechuza? Quiero saber cómo se encuentra Harry, si llego bien a la casa de sus tíos-

Mientras Remus le levantaba de su asiento y recogía los platos sucios y los depositaba en el fregadero- No hay problema, Zeus mi lechuza esta en mi habitación, allí mismo encontraras pergamino y plumas. Yo mientras terminare de limpiar y preparare un colchón aquí en el comedor para que puedas quedarte. Coge algunas prendas limpias de mi placard que puedan servirte porque esos trapos que visten apestan-

Con una ceja levantada respondió-Ja ja. Muy gracioso- y se fue a la habitación de Remus donde tomo un pergamino e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir la carta para su ahijado.

 _Harry_

 _Espero que…_

 ** _Ya en los proximos capitulos escribire acerca de lo que sera el entrenamiento de Harry... Por ahora esto es lo más que puedo subir, no se cuanto me lleve escribir los proximos capitulos porque tengo examenes en la facultad pero intentare hacer todo lo posible por subir aunque sea un capitulo por semana... Hasta la proxima..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry despertó en la mañana sintiéndose totalmente desorientado, no recordaba donde se encontraba hasta que comenzó poco a poco a recuperar conciencia de todo lo que había sucedido. Recordó que se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta y con suerte se había quitado las fundas con las varitas. Se desperezo e inmediatamente a su lado escucho un Plop y apareció frente a él Winky.

-Amo Harry ha despertado, por favor arréglese que en unos momentos serviremos el desayuno-

Desapareció. Harry se froto los ojos y se dirigió al baño, se calzo ropas nuevas y se colocó nuevamente la funda en el cinturón. En la sala de estar del compartimiento del baúl había un pequeño comedor frente a la sala de estar. Se sentía como nuevo. Fue hacía la sala de estar, donde fue saludado uno por uno a los retratos de sus padres y abuelos:

-Buenos días!- respondió alegremente Harry al no encontrarse completamente solo y de tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-Bueno días hijo! Llegaste tan agotado que anoche pasaste al lado de nosotros sin darte cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa su madre.

Se sentó en la mesa y en ese momento volvió a reaparecer Winky con waffles y jugos de calabaza –Espero que le guste amo Harry-

Regreso a prestar atención a la conversación – Si, tuve que hacer unas compras por el callejón –dijo dudoso de mencionar que estuvo vagando por callejón Knocktrurn.

-Harry, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de presentarnos cuando estabas dentro del baúl en gringotts pero déjanos decirte que yo soy Charlus, tu abuelo- Lo miro con detenimiento y Harry podía notar que él era similar tanto a su padre como abuelo, el mismo pelo excepto de los ojos que eran azules- déjame introducirte a tu..- continuo su abuelo señalando al retrato de al lado

-Tu abuela Dorea- le interrumpió su abuela. Su abuela era tan hermosa como su madre, el cabello color rojizo excepto que su color era más oscuro que el de su madre. Harry recordó que Sirius le había dicho una vez que los hombres de la familia Potter se sentían atraídos hacia pelirrojas, Harry pensó en la posibilidad y las únicas pelirrojas que conocía eran Ginny la hermana pequeña de Ron, y Susan Bones de Hufflepuff.

\- Hola, Abue- dijo- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos-

Terminado de desayunar, llamo a Dobby y Winky. –Chicos, necesitare de su ayuda, nadie puede saber que tengo un baúl pero podría resultar sospechoso que alguien ingresara en la habitación y no hay nadie para no levantar sospecha, tienen alguna idea de algún hechizo que pueda servirnos?-

-Amo Harry- dijo Dobby- recuerdo que mi antiguo amo colocaba un encantamiento para confundir a una persona para que no preste atención a una habitación o una persona. El antiguo amo malo lo realizaba para que no se le acercaran los muggles.

-Muy bien Dobby podrías buscarme entre los textos de la biblioteca uno que posea el hechizo que me describiste y veré de aplicarlo en mi habitación para que los Dursley no se molesten en buscarme.

Dobby apareció con un texto que se lo entrego a Harry abierto justo en la página y leyó:

 _El encantamiento para repeler una presencia o un lugar permitirá que el objeto o la persona sobre la que implemente el encantamiento, confundir al atacante para que el objeto o la persona deje de cobrar importancia, es decir, si una persona se encuentra transitando por un ruta muy transitada y el encantamiento esta sobre uno mismo, las personas a su alrededor no notaran su presencia, solo podrán notarlos aquellos magos sumamente poderosos, en general estudiosos de Oclumancia (ver otros títulos), o cuando en el caso de que sea la misma persona haga denotar su presencia ante los otros. El encantamiento: nosse dignareris non (NOsse me DIgnareris)._

-Si esto servirá- pensó, era una de las primeras cosas que tendría que hacer pero primero pero antes tendría que probar su nueva varita con hechizos sencillos. Nerim le había explicado que su varita era poderosa, y no quería explotar o destruir algo por practicar algun encantamiento de buenas a primeras.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.- Bueno ahora que estas en esta sala sino estas tan ocupado podrías contarnos lo que sucedió a lo largo de tu vida- dijo- nos está matando el suspenso- sonrió

-James, ese fue uno de los peores chistes que he escuchado salir de ti, y mira que escuche…- fue interrumpida su madre por sus abuelos que los miraban con las cejas levantadas.

-Ups- dijo Lily- Nos estamos yendo de tema-

-Porque no te sientas? Presiento que será una larga charla- dijo su abuelo

Harry se sentó en el sillón enfrente de chimenea mirando directamente a los portarretratos que lo miraban atentamente y así, fue como comenzó sus relatos de su infancia con los Dursley y los cuatro años que transcurrió en Hogwarts. Durante el relato por el rostro de sus padres y abuelos transcurría un centenar de emociones desde amor, orgullo, miedo, tristeza y enojo por todo lo que le había tocado vivir. Así transcurrieron horas sentado hablándole a sus padres y abuelos de como los Dursley no lo querían y lo habían demostrado con hechos, desde la alacena debajo de la escalera hasta los golpes que había recibido de su primo, todas las tareas del hogar que había realizado para tener derecho a un plato de comida.

Siguió con Hagrid y las cartas de Hogwarts, como se hizo amigo de Ron Weasley,la selección en la Casa de Gryffindor, la clase de pociones y el odio injustificado de Snape, su batalla con el troll y posterior amistad con Hermione Granger, su ingreso en el equipo de Quidditch, su enemistad con Draco Malfoy, las pistas con las que habían averiguado la relación entre el paquete misterioso de Hagrid, Nicolas Flamel y la piedra filosofal y, como detuvo a Voldemort-Quirrell luego de atravesar por una gran cantidad de obstáculos.

Su segundo año con los Dursley como lo habían encerrado a causa de Dobby que quería protegerlo, y su rescate y estadía en casa de los Weasley, el auto volador, la voz en las paredes, la inscripción en el muro de que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta, los alumnos petrificados, la duda del colegio sobre que él fuera el heredero de Slytherin por hablar parsel, la poción multijugos, el diario de Tom Riddle, las arañas en el bosque prohibido y su batalla con el Basilisco con la ayuda de Fawkes en la cámara para rescatar a Ginny Weasley, y las conjeturas de Dumbledore acerca de que Voldemort le había transmitido algunos poderes cuando le hizo la cicatriz.

Su tercer año también estuvo cargada de emociones por parte de sus familiares, ya que se trataba de la huida de Sirius Black de Azkaban la prisión de los magos; la visita de tía Marge y como la había inflado con magia accidental, su estadía en el Caldero Chorreante, el regreso a Hogwarts y su encuentro con los dementores en el tren, las clases de adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, los intentos de Sirius de atrapar a Scabbers, la rata de Ron, las clases con el Profesor Lupin sobre cómo realizar el encantamiento Patronum, las voces que escuchaba cuando estaba cerca de un dementor, de cómo se había enterado que Sirius era su padrino y que supuestamente había traicionado a sus padres a Voldemort porque era el guardián de los secretos, como descubrieron la verdad sobre Peter Pettigrew pero se vieron obligados a ayudar a Sirius a escapar volviendo atrás en el tiempo con el giratiempos que tenía Hermione para poder estar en todas las clases al mismo tiempo, el escape de Colagusano y el patronus en forma de ciervo que utilizo para repeler a los dementores que intentaban quitarle el alma.

El cuarto año con el Mundial de Quidditch, la marca tenebrosa en el campamento, los mortifagos que atacaron a muggles, el torneo de los Tres Magos y su participación en el mismo al ser seleccionado como uno de los candidatos ilegalmente, el enojo de Ron, las clases con el Profesor Moody, las pruebas del torneo, los dragones, las sirenas, el laberinto, el cementerio, la muerte de Cedric, la resurrección y el duelo con Voldemort y su retorno a Hogwarts, la ignorancia de Cornelios Fudge a no creer que Voldemort había regresado y las instrucciones de Dumbledores para Sirius, Snape y los Weasley sobre reformar el "antiguo grupo".

Al finalizar el relato Harry se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos por haber revivido muchas memorias y emociones que tenía guardadas, pero, al mismo tiempo sentía que se había sacado un peso del hombro al poder contar todo lo que le había sucedido en sus catorce años luego de la muerte de sus padres en Halloween.

Sus familiares permanecieron en silencio un largo momento, a excepción de su madre y abuela que se encontraban sollozando. Tanto su padre como abuelo tenían semblantes muy serios. Su padre fue el primero en romper el silencio- Realmente hijo hay mucho de lo que hablar, pero antes que todo quiero decirte lo orgulloso y lo mucho que te amamos, y el saber, qué has transcurrido por gran cantidad de pruebas y has logrado sobrellevarlas como todo un Potter no tiene palabras- dijo James con una sonrisa. Harry podía sentir como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, tanto había esperado escuchar sin mucho resultado que alguien se sintiera orgulloso de él y escucharlo decir de los labios de su padre era reconfortante.

-Aun así- continuo su padre- Hay muchos eventos y espero que con esto coincidan conmigo- dirigió una mirada a su madre y abuelos- Que muchos eventos resultan sospechosos y me atrevería decir que está involucrada la mano de un tercero-

-Papá- dijo Harry firmemente – Es una sospecha que he comenzado a tener una vez que comencé a rever los eventos de mi vida, y había cosas o hechos que no cuadraban- dijo comentándoles los pensamientos que había experimentado en la orilla del Lago.

-Humm, si ya veo que pensamos lo mismo, sin lugar a dudas Dumbledore estuvo interviniendo en mucho de los acontecimientos- dijo su abuelo- Conocí a Albus Dumbledore cuando luchábamos con Grindenwalt para evitar que la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles por el "Bien mayor". En esos años, Dumbledore era un hombre inteligente, carismático y muchos lo relacionaban con el mismo Grindewalt pero eran chismes que transcurrían en el entorno y de los cuales no se conocían su veracidad.

-Si ahora que lo dices Charlus- dijo Lily- Cuando Harry era un bebe nosotros solíamos visitar a Batilda Bagshot quien vivía a unas casas cerca de la nuestra en Godrig Hallow. Ella solía contarnos historia de cómo Dumbledore y Grindenwalt eran amigos y que compartían la misma ideología del "Bien mayor" pero que con el transcurrir de los años se fueron separaron hasta el enfrentamiento que termino completamente con su amistad con la muerte de la hermana de Dumbledore, Ariana. Ariana al parecer había sufrido a manos de unos muggles que la habían visto realizar magia y se había recluido al haber perdido el control de su magia. El padre de Dumbledore asesino a los muggles responsables del ataque y fue a prisión, su madre Kendra murió al poco tiempo y Albus tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermana enferma y hermano Aberfort, lo que lo habría frustrado al haber perdido las muchas oportunidades que se le habían abierto.

Harry se quedó en silencio pensado en lo que había dicho su madre, no podía imaginarlo al gran Albus Dumbledore como una persona "normal", pero asimismo lograba ver como tampoco se había planteado la posibilidad de que fuera una persona normal con sus propios problemas.

-Igualmente- dijo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Si uno lo piensa bien luego de escuchar la historia de Batilda, no me extrañaría razonar que lo que Dumbledore este haciendo con Harry sea una especie de pruebas, pero con qué fin es la pregunta- murmuro pero instantáneamente la cabeza mirando a Harry- Salvo que esté relacionado con la profecía-

-Que profecía- dijo Harry mirando directamente a sus padres. Quienes se miraron entre ellos como hablando mentalmente.

-Veras Harry, cuando naciste Dumbledore nos reunió para decirnos que había presenciado una profecía que relataba la existencia de un niño con poder de derrotar a Voldermort. Esa fue la razón por la que decidimos escondernos bajo el encantamiento fidelio como nos había marcado Dumbledore ya que al parecer un mortifago había escuchado parte de la misma y se lo habría comunicado a Voldemort. Lo demás lo sabes, elegimos por guardián secreto a Peter para despistar a Voldemort y término encontrándonos.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, una profecía era la razón por la que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y destruido su vida.

-Pero, como saben que la profecía trata sobre mí y no otra persona- dijo.

-No lo sabemos hijo, Dumbledore nunca nos dijo el contenido exacto de la profecía solo nos trasmitió que nos encontrábamos en peligro y actuamos acorde. Lo único que intentamos fue protegerte- dijo James.

-Igual James- dijo su abuelo que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación- Si tal profecía existe es seguro que se encuentre en el Departamento de Misterios. Verás Harry, trabaje muchos años como inefable, mi trabajo es puramente secreto y muchos no conocen los experimentos e investigaciones que se realizan en el mismo. Nuestro objetivo para que tengas una idea de lo que hacemos, abarca el estudio de la magia en su complejidad, sus usos y procedencia. Pero en fin, volviendo al tema de la profecía si estarías interesado en escucharla tendrías que comunicarte con un inefable.

-Si ese sería importante para informarnos sobre que detalla la profecía- dijo James- Y nos ayuda a entender mejor los motivos de Dumbledore.

-Aun así no entiendo porque papá, si en todo caso siendo yo el destinado a acabar con Voldemort porque no me entreno Dumbledore para enfrentarme el día de mañana a él, sino que al contrario me mantuvo once años escondido en el mundo muggle con mis tíos bajo unas supuestas barreras de sangre sin comunicación con el mundo mágico, o todos estos años de Hogwarts cuando le pregunte sobre porque Voldemort me perseguía nunca me contestaba, es como si no espera que sobreviva esta guerra- exclamo Harry pasándose nerviosamente las manos por la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo hijo- dijo James- Capaz sean necesarias más pruebas o evidencias para entender completamente el objetivo de Dumbledore en todo esto. Pero quédate tranquilo que no estás solo, estamos aquí tu madre, abuelos y yo para entrenarte y trasmitirte todos los conocimientos que necesites para sobrevivir. Necesitamos armar un plan de acción y rápido porque tenemos el verano completo.

-Hijo- dijo Lily- Es necesario que te prepares y estés dispuesto a hacer grandes sacrificios. Tenemos por objetivo que sobrevivas como bien dijo tu padre y para ello debes dar el máximo de ti. Sé que los Dursley te han frenado y te han inculcado esa actitud de no sobrepasar a tu primo y esa misma actitud la reflejas en Hogwarts. Te amamos hijo pero esperamos que des lo mejor de ti mismo, no puedes defenderte ya sea de Voldemort o Dumbledore si continuas bajando tu rendimiento para continuar manteniendo tu amistad Ron o Hermione, necesitas de relacionarte y sobrepasar tus miedos de quedarte solo.

-Lo entiendo mamá, estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí mismo- avergonzado dijo Harry

-No es para que te sientas avergonzado Harry- dijo con una sonrisa su madre- Entiendo lo que has tenido que pasar pero tanto tu padre como yo te amamos mucho Harry, y esperamos que seas feliz y vivas una vida muy larga sin preocupaciones.

-Yo también los amo, a ambos- dijo

-No te olvides de nosotros- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa

-Lo mejor será que comencemos por entrenarte en el arte de la Oclumancia, que es el arte de proteger los pensamientos de cualquier tipo de penetración externa. Tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort son maestros en este arte, y de la Legeremancia que es lo contrario, que permite a la persona inmiscuirse en las memorias de otra.

-Es un tipo de lectura de mentes?- pregunto Harry

-Si y no- dijo su abuelo- La legeremancia es más compleja que solo leer mentes como lo describen los muggles, es la capacidad para ingresar en la mente de las personas y experimentar memorias o pensamientos. Muchos duelistas aprender el arte para poder adelantarse a los movimientos del otro contrincante. Por ello también es necesario la Oclumancia que a su vez permite que uno recuerde vívidamente las memorias, y así tener mayor capacidad para recordar hechizos y ocultar secretos como cuando trabajaba como inefable y es necesario mantener ciertos secretos. En tu caso va a ser indispensable para que cuando una vez que conozcas el contenido de la profecía puedas proteger su contenido.

-Entiendo- dijo Harry

-Otra cosa que te enseñaremos Harry, es a ser animago- dijo su padre- Tu madre no estaría de acuerdo en otras circunstancias pero es necesario que cuentes con alternativas a la hora de enfrentarte a un enemigo o tengas que escaparte. Sabiendo como es el proceso y sin tener que investigar tanto podremos reducir el tiempo que te tome alcanzarlo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con James, también es necesario que entrenes tu magia para que esta reaccione sin necesidad de una varita. Muchos aurores en la guerra se vieron imposibilitados de seguir luchando porque se vieron desarmados de sus varitas y les corrió como desventaja. Sera complicado de enseñarte pero durante mi adolescencia leí muchos libros sobre el arte, y auque no muchos magos pueden realizarlo y solo aquellos poderosos pueden lograrlo, confió en que tu hijo seas uno de ellos-

-Por otro lado corazón- dijo su abuela Dorea- es necesario que te ejercites y te pongas en forma. Yo fui sanadora en St. Mungo y te ayudare con una dieta necesaria para que tu cuerpo recupere las vitaminas y nutrientes de un cuerpo normal para tu edad. Estas muy flaco y en batalla la agilidad y el buen estado físico es indispensable. Te ayudare con pociones y seguramente tu madre también, para prepararlas y enseñarte sus componentes ya que por lo que escuche de tu vida el profesor Snape no explica por qué y ni cómo prepararlas-

Harry realizaba una lista de todas las cosas que tendría que alcanzar en el verano lograba ver que estaría muy ocupado en el mismo.

-Empezaremos inmediatamente mañana, contamos con poco tiempo- dijo su padre

Apareció de repente Dobby a su lado- Señor Harry el almuerzo está servido lo esperamos en la sala- dijo

Saludo a sus padres, se dirigió al comedor del compartimiento todavía pensando en todo lo que tendría que conseguir y el poco tiempo con el que contaba.

-Ojala Hermione hubiera conservado el giratiempos- murmuro sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Dobby pareció haberlo escuchado porque dijo- Señor entre las pertenencias que tomamos de la sala multipropósitos se encontraba un giratiempos-

Se quedó petrificado en un momento y dijo – Dobby no sé qué haría sin ti. Podrías traérmelo que consultare después de comer con mis padres lo que descubrimos.

-Si señor enseguida- dijo y desapareció

Parecía que al fin las cosas estaban saliendo perfectamente. Ahora con el giratiempos podría duplicar su tiempo y lograría avanzar en sus estudios para abarcar gran cantidad de conocimientos hasta comenzar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Comió emocionado reviendo la lista de lo que le habían mencionado sus padres para luego ver los libros que tenía en su poder para interiorizarse en el tema.

Al rato se aparecieron ambos elfos, Dobby cargaba el giratiempos y Winky una carta. Tomo ambos y le agradeció a ambos elfos. Se colocó el giratiempos al cuello y prosiguió a leer la carta. Le pareció raro que alguien le escribiera al inicio del verano cuando recién ayer había regresado de Hogwarts.

La abrió e inmediatamente reconocido la letra de su padrino.

 _Harry_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien y que para el momento en que te llegue esta carta ya te encuentres en lo de tus tíos. Esta carta está encantada para que solo tú puedas ver el contenido de la misma y en caso de que caiga en las manos equivocadas nadie pueda leerla._

 _Como te prometí antes de irme te escribo para contarte que Dumbledore me encomendó buscar a antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, es una organización a la que formamos parte tanto tus padres como Moony Ojoloco, los Weasley, Anabela Figg, los Longtbotton otros tantos miembros y yo, que se formó para luchar contra Voldemort en la primera guerra. Esta organización se había desarmado cuando derrotaste a Voldemort cuando bebe y ante la amenaza de su retorno volvimos a organizarnos._

 _Es necesario, que comprendas Harry que al ser secretas muy pocos conocen de su existencia y Dumbledore solicito utilizar mi antiguo domicilio donde me crie n° 12 de Grimmault Place, la residencia de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Blacks. Dentro de unos días estaremos moviéndonos hacia ella con algunos miembros de la orden bajo el encantamiento fidelio con guardián secreto Dumbledore, así que es posible que al momento de activarse el encantamiento olvides la dirección de la misma pero no te preocupes porque intentare hablar con Dumbledore para que permita dejarte venir antes a vivir conmigo aunque me encuentre prófugo. Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero enseñarte y hablarte._

 _Una de ellas es principalmente de que eres un heredero tanto de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Potter como Black (por medio mío) y que tienes que aprender tradiciones que por más que deteste son necesarias en tu futuro, más cuando los políticos de turno como el Ministro de Magia Cornelios Fudge no acepte el retorno de Voldemort y utilice cualquier medio para desacreditarte. No entiendo porque Dumbledore siendo tu guardián nunca te informo de esto y de tus finanzas. Así que Harry, te recomiendo ser cuidadoso con tus pasos y con las cartas que escribas. Trata de no dar información que podría comprometerte._

 _Por otro lado, la razón de mi carta también es porque Dumbledore se acercó tanto a Moony como a mí para decirnos que no nos comuniquemos este verano contigo porque necesitas estar solo y pensar por lo que sucedió en el cementerio y por la muerte de Cedric, para mí son puras estupideces pero conociendo a Dumbledore no dudo que les haya dicho lo mismo a Ron y Hermione. Intentare hacer llegarte por algún medio un espejo que utilizábamos con James cuando pasábamos castigados en lugares separados para comunicarnos, una vez que los encuentre en Grimmault Place._

 _También quería aprovechar y decirte Harry que te quiero como a un hijo y por el poco tiempo que te conozco espero que no te sientas culpable por lo que sucedió en el cementerio con Cedric. Nadie podría prever que es lo que hubiera sucedido si Cedric no hubiera tomado la copa del torneo. No estás solo Harry sabe que siempre tendrás a tu padrino, un amigo o lo que necesites a tu lado para luchar juntos aunque me encuentre prófugo._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Hocicos._

Harry releyó una vez más la carta de su padrino y se sintió reconfortado que no se encontrara solo luchando. Ahora tenía los retratos de sus padres pero no era lo mismo que poseer una persona de carne hueso al lado. Parecía reconocer que su padrino tampoco se encontraba satisfecho con alguna de las decisiones que tomo Dumbledore, tendría que esperar a recibir el espejo para estar en contacto con Sirius y trasmitirle sus dudas y todo lo que tenía planificado realizar en el verano

 _ **PERDON QUE TARDE TANTO EN un accidente de auto y no pude escribir en estos meses. Tampoco me encontraba de animo pero ahora volvi pero no prometo actualizaciones regulares porque todavia me estoy recuperando... Saludos**_


End file.
